Le cadeau du Papillon
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Marinette et Adrien ont de nouveaux sujets de préoccupation. La mise en place d'une cellule de soutien psychologique dans leur collège et ce qu'il se passe dans un immeuble voisin de leur établissement scolaire. De quoi leur inspirer de l'inquiétude et peut être même d'autres sentiments. Il ne manquerait plus que le Papillon s'en mêle...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Le cadeau du Papillon**

 **Chapitre 1**

Adrien venait de descendre de la voiture lorsqu'il remarqua Marinette et Alya immobiles sur les marches. Les deux jeunes filles regardaient quelque chose de l'autre côté de la rue et quoi que ce soit, cela semblait exercer un attrait irrésistible sur elles.

Intrigué il tourna la tête afin de déterminer ce qui pouvait bien les intéresser à ce point mais il ne vit rien d'anormal.

Il n'y avait de l'autre côté de la rue que des bâtiments d'habitation et de commerce, rien à première vue qui puisse attirer le regard de ses deux amies.

Il vit pourtant Marinette lever la main comme si elle saluait quelqu'un et cela lui fit froncer les sourcils.

Pourquoi faisait elle cela ? Il n'y avait personne à saluer en face d'elle, du moins pour autant qu'il puisse en juger.

Il se tourna vivement dans la direction que semblait indiquer le geste de Marinette mais ne vit rien en dehors d'un rideau qui retombait mollement le long d'une vitre.

Son froncement de sourcils s'accentua.

Se pourrait il qu'elle ait vu, et salué, une personne qu'elle connaissait dans cet immeuble ?

Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Il se composa un visage souriant et rejoignit ses deux amies.

\- Bonjour. Lança t'il d'un ton détaché.

Alya lui rendit son salut immédiatement, tout en se tournant vers Marinette, le sourire aux lèvres.

Une fois de plus leur amie se mit à bafouiller et Alya l'encouragea mais sans réussir à tirer des propos intelligibles à la jeune fille aux couettes.

Adrien la regarda avec affection, même si elle était parfois maladroite et avait du mal à s'exprimer en sa présence, elle était tout de même adorable. Pas autant que Ladybug bien sur, personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec son héroïne, mais Marinette était tout de même une fille à part, qu'il appréciait énormément.

Elle avait tellement de talents. Elle était si forte elle aussi à sa manière, lorsqu'elle ne lui adressait pas la parole bien entendu, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'admirer.

Il n'osa pas leur demander ce qu'elles regardaient avant qu'il n'arrive près d'elles, cela aurait été assez indiscret de sa part, mais il se jura de faire plus attention une prochaine fois.

Il tenait à découvrir qui Marinette pouvait bien saluer.

Tandis que les deux jeunes filles montaient les marches il s'attarda un peu, espérant que le rideau s'ouvre à nouveau et que la personne se montre.

Ses espoirs furent déçus, le rideau ne bougea pas d'un centimètre et nul ne se profila derrière la vitre.

Il fut par contre obligé de courir pour rattraper son retard, il s'était un peu trop attardé sur les marches et la sonnerie avait déjà retentit lorsqu'il passa la porte de la salle de classe, ce que leur enseignante ne manqua pas de souligner et qui lui valut quelques mots de remontrance qui le firent rougir.

Il se glissa avec embarras à sa place et Nino le poussa du coude.

\- Mec, si tu arrives à te perdre dans les couloirs il faut me le dire, je resterai avec toi. Lui glissa son ami avec une pointe de malice.

L'enseignante ne manqua pas l'échange et adressa une remarque acerbe à Nino sur les vertus du silence qui fit rire Chloé.

Pour elle leur professeur préféra ne rien dire ce qui désola Adrien et fit murmurer plusieurs autres élèves tandis que Chloé se rengorgeait, très fière d'être laissée en paix.

\- Comme si nous ne savions pas qu'on ne lui dit rien à cause de son père. Murmura Alya à l'oreille de Marinette.

Chloé l'entendit et se dressa d'un bond, le bras levé.

\- Madame ! Il y a Alya Césaire qui se moque de moi ! Lança t'elle.

Cette fois l'enseignante décida de ne pas intervenir, elle continua à écrire au tableau comme si de rien n'était.

\- Madame ! Insista Chloé.

\- Asseyez vous mademoiselle Bourgeois, que je puisse faire cours. Répondit leur enseignante.

\- Mais... se risqua à dire Chloé.

\- Je n'ai rien entendu qui soit de nature à perturber mon cours, en dehors de vos interventions, c'est pourquoi je vous le demande une dernière fois, asseyez vous. Déclara madame Bustier d'un ton ferme.

Chloé se laissa choir sur son banc, le visage boudeur.

Madame Bustier fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'un homme inconnu et du principal qui lui firent signe de les rejoindre et discutèrent quelques minutes avec elle sur le pas de la porte, trop loin des élèves pour que ces derniers puissent entendre quoi que ce soit, ce qui intrigua au plus haut point les adolescents.

Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passait, mais cela était sans doute important, il était rare que le principal se déplace en personne jusqu'à une classe.

Finalement le trio se déplaça de manière à être visible et audible par toute la classe et monsieur Damoclès prit la parole.

\- Mes chers enfants, notre établissement ayant été plusieurs fois la cible d'attaque du Papillon, il a été décidé qu'il était nécessaire de mettre en place une cellule de maintien psychologique, dont monsieur Poirier ici présent sera le responsable. Si vous éprouvez le besoin de vous confier ou que vous avez des questions, il sera disponible pour vous entendre et vous aider.

Un silence lourd retomba sur la classe.

Aucun des élèves présents n'avait vraiment envie d'aborder le sujet, avec un psychologue ou avec qui que ce soit.

La plupart préféraient ne plus penser du tout à ce qu'il s'était passé et ceux qui y pensaient encore n'avaient pas la moindre envie d'en parler.

Adrien baissa les yeux sur son bureau tandis que Marinette fixait monsieur Poirier avec une certaine angoisse.

Tous deux avaient les mêmes craintes en cet instant précis.

Un psychologue était sans nul doute possible une personne capable de décrypter les sentiments des gens en observant leurs attitudes, en écoutant leurs propos, qu'est-ce que cet homme pourrait bien découvrir en les observant eux ?

Était il en mesure de percer leur secret ?

Adrien en doutait fortement, mais Marinette elle avait très peur que cela ne soit possible.

Monsieur Poirier ne fut pas vraiment surpris du silence qui suivit la présentation du principal, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il intervenait dans un établissement scolaire après un événement traumatisant et il savait par expérience qu'il n'y avait rien de plus méfiant qu'un adolescent, à plus forte raison un adolescent traumatisé.

Dans un premier temps il allait devoir les laisser s'habituer à sa présence, il reprendrait contact avec eux lorsque quelques jours se seraient écoulés.

Il remercia madame Bustier et monsieur Damoclès, adressa un sourire aux élèves et quitta la classe en compagnie du proviseur afin de se rendre dans la suivante.

Madame Bustier accorda quelques instants aux élèves pour se reprendre puis recommença la leçon interrompue.

A la fin des cours Marinette se hâta vers la sortie, elle avait très envie de rentrer chez elle afin de faire le point avec Tikki sur la situation et de discuter de cette histoire de cellule psychologique.

Elle avait le pénible sentiment que cela allait être une source de problèmes à l'avenir.

Elle n'était visiblement pas la seule que l'information perturbait, elle croisa plusieurs groupes d'élèves qui semblaient tout aussi alarmés qu'elle.

Ce fut en soupirant qu'elle parvint enfin aux marches.

Avant de partir pour la boulangerie elle se tourna instinctivement vers l'immeuble qu'elle avait pris l'habitude d'observer depuis quelques jours.

Elle le fit le cœur un peu battant.

Pourvu que...

Oui ! Il était là ! Immobile et attentif derrière la vitre. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle le regardait il leva la main pour lui adresser un petit signe timide puis laissa retomber le rideau et disparut à sa vue.

Marinette soupira.

Cela faisait à peine trois jours qu'elle avait réalisé qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui observait le collège.

Au début elle avait seulement eu la sensation d'être observée et avait cru qu'elle se faisait des idées, mais avec le temps, cette sensation persistant elle avait commencé à chercher du regard ce qui pouvait bien lui donner cette impression et c'était là qu'elle avait fini par le voir.

Un garçon de leur âge, avec des cheveux blonds très pâles un peu trop longs et de grands yeux clairs à la couleur indéfinissable de là où elle se tenait.

Il se tenait derrière l'une des grandes fenêtres d'un bâtiment tout proche et il semblait observer ce qu'il se passait près du collège.

Lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'elle l'avait remarqué il avait rougi, ce qui avait amené un peu de couleur sur ses joues, et il avait laissé retomber le rideau qu'il tenait.

Depuis ce jour Marinette n'arrivait plus au collège sans tourner la tête vers les fenêtres de l'immeuble et au second jour elle s'était risqué à lui faire un signe de la main.

Elle ne risquait rien à le faire après tout, il était loin d'elle, comme prisonnier de l'immeuble, il ne pouvait pas s'en prendre à elle.

Elle avait continué et ce soir là il venait enfin de lui répondre. Timidement certes, mais il avait fini par lui faire un signe lui aussi.

Elle prenait cela pour un encouragement.

Elle devait bien s'avouer qu'elle était intriguée par ce garçon à la peau si claire qu'elle en semblait blanche et au corps plus mince encore que celui de Nathaniel qui n'était pourtant pas très épais.

Pourquoi n'allait il pas en cours comme eux ? Il semblait avoir leur âge, il aurait du être en classe lui aussi.

Peut être que ses parents, comme le père d'Adrien, ne tenaient ils pas à ce qu'il sorte de chez lui. Il y avait vraiment des parents bien trop protecteurs.

Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'il l'attirait, elle ne pouvait pas voir ses traits assez distinctement pour dire s'il était ou non séduisant, et elle ne savait rien de lui, mais il lui faisait de la peine.

Il y avait quelque chose de terriblement triste qui se dégageait de lui, de son maintien. Il lui donnait l'impression d'être seul au monde, plus encore que ne l'avait fait Adrien à son arrivée en classe.

Adrien était plein de vie, remuant et joyeux, tout ce que ne semblait pas être le garçon inconnu qu'elle ne voyait qu'immobile et attentif derrière une vitre.

Elle se souvint qu'elle devait parler avec Tikki et fila à toutes jambes pour rattraper son retard.

Elle ne vit pas qu'Adrien se tenait à quelques pas de l'endroit où elle s'était tenue et qu'il fixait lui aussi l'immeuble en fronçant les sourcils.

 _A suivre_

 _Franchement, je ne sais pas du tout où je vais avec cette histoire, ni si je vais la poursuivre longtemps. C'est un sujet que je trouve assez angoissant (mais bon je suis d'une nature angoissée donc ça ne veut pas dire grand chose). On va bien voir. En tout cas, elle va aborder des sujets qui me sont chers, à savoir la jalousie, la solitude, l'isolement et le manque de communication. Des sujets douloureux malheureusement devenus banals à l'heure actuelle. Le monde et les gens sont de plus en plus égoïstes._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Le cadeau du Papillon**

 **Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain matin Adrien arriva un peu en avance, il tenait à être là pour voir arriver Marinette et pour vérifier si ce à quoi il avait assisté la veille était un simple hasard ou une habitude. Il se plaça de manière à voir sans être vu, il ne se sentait pas très fier d'agir de la sorte, il craignait la réaction de sa camarade si elle se rendait compte de son manège, mais il tenait absolument à savoir ce qu'il en était.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre, Marinette fit très vite son apparition et se tourna immédiatement en direction de l'immeuble.

Elle était impatiente que le rideau s'écarte et que le mystérieux garçon se montre, même si cela ne durait que quelques secondes.

Cette fois cependant, Adrien n'était pas le seul à surveiller ce qu'elle faisait. Alors que Marinette patientait, partagée entre l'espoir et un peu de perplexité, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi attendre que cet inconnu se montre était devenu si important pour elle, d'autres élèves de la classe se réunirent autour d'elle.

Elle se raidit instinctivement et détailla les personnes présentes.

Il y avait Juleka, Rose, Kim, Alix, Ivan, Chloé et par conséquent Sabrina.

Marinette se serait bien passé de la présence de ses camarades, surtout de celle de Chloé, Sabrina ne comptait pas vraiment, elle n'avait pas d'opinion, elle était de l'avis de Chloé.

\- Tu attends quelqu'un Marinette Dupain-Cheng ? Ironisa Chloé. Le prince charmant peut être ? Désolée de te le dire, mais il ne risque pas d'arriver pour toi. S'il existait il aurait meilleur goût, il choisirait quelqu'un digne de lui.

Marinette serra les dents et se tourna vers la fenêtre, juste à temps pour apercevoir le garçon qui laissait retomber le rideau. Elle n'eut que quelques secondes pour voir son visage figé et ses yeux clairs emplis de tristesse et de déception.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur le pincement au cœur que cette vision venait de lui causer. Déjà ses camarades commençaient à faire des commentaires sur ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

Chloé riait aux éclats, de ce rire désagréable que Marinette détestait par dessus tout.

\- Je vois que tu as trouvé quelqu'un à ta mesure Marinette Dupain-Cheng, il a l'air aussi bizarre que toi. Félicitations, vous ferez un très beau couple.

Marinette s'empourpra et s'éloigna d'un pas rageur, poursuivie par les rires moqueurs de Chloé.

\- Moi je le trouve très séduisant. Affirma Rose.

\- Séduisant ? Il avait l'air d'un vampire, il est encore plus pâle que Juleka. Commenta Kim.

Juleka et Rose lui adressèrent un regard de reproche, ce qui ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Aucune des deux adolescentes n'était en mesure de l'impressionner.

Ce fut l'intervention d'Alix qui le fit battre en retraite en direction de la salle de classe. Alix le suivit, continuant à lui faire connaître le fond de sa pensée.

Marinette s'installa à sa place, partagée entre le chagrin et la rage.

Elle ne pouvait pas reprocher aux autres élèves d'être curieux, mais elle aurait aimé qu'ils soient curieux d'autre chose et qu'ils lui laissent sa petite part de rêve.

Elle redoutait par dessus tout que le garçon ne se montre plus. Il avait semblé vraiment déçu de constater que plusieurs personnes étaient en train de surveiller sa fenêtre.

Elle espérait cependant que lorsqu'elle sortirait il serait malgré tout présent à surveiller et qu'elle pourrait lui faire un petit geste pour lui indiquer à quel point elle était désolée.

Adrien était rentré dès qu'il avait vu le petit groupe entourer Marinette. Même s'il n'aurait pu présager de ce qui allait suivre il était soulagé qu'elle ne soit pas seule.

Lorsqu'il fut assis il eut la surprise de voir Plagg pointer le bout de son museau. Il s'en alarma aussitôt.

\- Plagg, tu ne devrais pas... si quelqu'un te voit...

\- On est seuls. Rétorqua le kwami en le regardant d'un air narquois.

Adrien fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je voulais seulement voir quelle tête tu faisais lorsque tu es jaloux. Répondit Plagg en disparaissant dans le sac.

Adrien n'eut pas le temps de s'indigner ni de protester, Marinette venait d'entrer dans la salle de classe et se dirigeait vers sa place habituelle.

Adrien remarqua qu'elle semblait préoccupée et cela le fit soupirer. C'était encore pire qu'il ne le pensait, pour avoir l'air aussi ennuyée c'était sans doute qu'elle ressentait vraiment quelque chose pour celui qu'il avait aperçu derrière la vitre.

Il fixa son bureau avec un peu de colère rentrée.

Il détestait que Plagg ait raison, il était vraiment jaloux et il n'aimait pas cela.

Il n'aimait pas non plus l'idée que Marinette regarde un autre que lui.

Bien sur, il n'y pouvait rien, il n'avait jamais rien fait pour attirer l'attention de sa camarade, même s'ils passaient du temps ensemble. Il était bien trop concentré sur Ladybug.

D'ailleurs il aurait du encore ne penser qu'à son héroïne, elle était son idéal féminin, tout ce que n'était pas Marinette.

Il regarda la jeune fille sans que cette dernière semble s'en apercevoir. Marinette était tendue, elle fixait le vide droit devant elle, visiblement perdue dans ses pensées.

Adrien se demanda si elle pensait au garçon derrière la vitre et le sentiment de jalousie revint le titiller plus encore.

Lorsque les autres entrèrent en se chamaillant Adrien fit mine de se concentrer sur ses cours et Marinette baissa les yeux en rougissant.

Alya et Nino entrèrent en même temps que le reste des élèves et tous s'éparpillèrent pour gagner leurs places.

Comme l'enseignante n'était pas encore arrivée ils continuèrent à discuter du mystérieux garçon, au grand déplaisir de Marinette et d'Adrien.

Rose continuait à le défendre, Juleka approuvait ses propos par amitié et Alix en faisait autant pour le simple plaisir de contredire Kim.

Chloé se tourna vers Marinette et lui adressa un regard empreint d'ironie.

Elle ouvrait déjà la bouche pour lancer d'autres propos blessants mais elle n'en eut pas le temps, la porte venait de se rouvrir sur madame Bustier.

Elle intima le silence à la classe et commença les cours.

Marinette passa le reste de la journée à attendre, de plus en plus impatiemment, la fin des cours. Adrien s'en rendait parfaitement compte et il s'assombrissait de plus en plus au fil des heures.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé être un jour jaloux d'un garçon inconnu, surtout d'un garçon qui n'avait rien fait d'autre que de faire signe, de loin, à Marinette.

Il avait du mal à faire le tri dans ses pensées et dans ses sentiments.

Il songea un moment à retenir Marinette pour lui parler, mais lorsqu'il vit avec quel empressement elle se levait et fonçait vers la sortie il y renonça.

Il devait avant toute chose être certain de ce qu'il ressentait.

Il n'était pour l'heure sur de rien et encore moins à l'aise. La jalousie n'était pas vraiment une chose nouvelle pour lui, il avait déjà éprouvé ce sentiment lorsque ce foutu sculpteur s'était entiché de Ladybug, et lorsqu'il y avait cédé cela avait mal tourné pour lui. Il ne tenait pas à renouveler l'expérience avec Marinette. Ladybug lui avait remis les idées en place sans ménagement, il ne tenait pas à ce que cela se reproduise.

Marinette serait peut être plus douce, encore qu'il était permis d'avoir quelques doutes sur le sujet, elle n'avait pas toujours bon caractère, mais quoi qu'il en soit, il ne tenait pas à le vérifier.

Lorsqu'il se glissa dans la voiture il fixa le gorille sans un mot, l'homme lança le véhicule dans la circulation sans même lui adresser la parole, ce qui était habituel. Adrien n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenirs de discussions avec son garde du corps.

Ce n'était certainement pas avec lui qu'Adrien pouvait avoir une conversation sur le sentiment amoureux.

Il se laissa à sourire en imaginant le gorille en proie aux émotions que lui même ressentait.

Son sourire ne tarda pas à se faner. Il avait vraiment envie de parler à quelqu'un de ce qu'il ressentait, de ses doutes, de ses craintes, mais il n'y avait personne chez lui avec qui le faire. Il ne se voyait pas le faire avec Nathalie, encore moins avec son père qui n'aimerait pas le sujet de discussion et y mettrait un terme sans tarder et sans lui donner la moindre explication.

Il fila dans sa chambre et se plongea dans la contemplation d'une photo de sa mère, comme il aimait à le faire lorsqu'il se sentait en proie à des sentiments qu'il peinait à comprendre ou au chagrin.

Si elle avait encore été là à ses côtés il aurait pu parler de ce qu'il ressentait avec elle. Elle, elle l'aurait compris, elle l'aurait aidé à y voir plus clair en lui.

Elle lui manquait terriblement... parfois il se disait qu'il aurait préféré que se soit son père qui disparaisse, et ensuite il s'en voulait terriblement. Il se reprochait d'avoir pareille pensée.

Bien sur, sa vie aurait sans doute été plus facile si sa mère avait été son parent survivant, mais il n'en aimait pas moins son père, il n'avait plus que lui. Quel genre de fils était il donc pour souhaiter que son père soit mort et sa mère en vie ?

Marinette quitta le collège et s'immobilisa à quelques mètres de l'immeuble de l'adolescent qu'elle avait tellement envie de voir.

Les rideaux étaient tirés, rien ne bougeait derrière. Elle patienta un long moment, mais fut bien obligée de se rendre à l'évidence, celui qu'elle attendait ne se montrerait pas.

Elle renonça à attendre encore et s'éloigna tristement. Même si elle n'avait jamais échangé un seul mot avec lui elle avait l'étrange sensation qu'elle venait de se disputer avec un ami et cela lui était pénible.

Elle rentra chez elle et se réfugia dans sa chambre. Tikki voltigea aussitôt au dessus d'elle.

\- Ce n'est pas si grave Marinette, je suis certaine qu'il se montrera un autre jour. En attendant, je crois que tu devrais plus regarder dans une autre direction. Une direction qui te préoccupait voilà pas si longtemps.

Marinette s'empourpra fortement. Les mots de Tikki étaient empreints de malice et elle ne pouvait pas se tromper sur leur sens.

\- Tikki, tu exagères... protesta t'elle.

La petite kwami la regarda avec affection et se frotta contre sa joue.

\- Au moins tu as retrouvé le sourire. Dit elle gentiment. Pour Adrien, j'étais sérieuse tu sais, il a passé la journée à te surveiller.

Marinette la considéra avec un peu d'incrédulité. Si Adrien avait fait cela elle s'en serait rendue compte.

Tikki n'insista pas, elle savait lorsqu'il valait mieux en rester là. Elle avait mis la jeune fille sur la voie, c'était à Marinette de faire ses propres choix.

Tikki espérait seulement que son amie saurait faire le bon choix. Elle l'espérait, pour elle comme pour le jeune Adrien et aussi pour l'autre adolescent.

Elle aussi était intriguée par ce mystérieux et étrange garçon. Il y avait quelque chose à découvrir, elle en était persuadée.

 _A suivre_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

 **Avertissement : ce chapitre parle exclusivement de personnages n'ayant rien à voir avec Miraculous, mais il est nécessaire pour la compréhension de la suite. Vous pouvez le zapper si vous voulez, mais vous aurez plus de mal à comprendre ensuite.**

* * *

 **Le cadeau du Papillon**

 **Chapitre 3**

Le garçon se détourna tristement de la fenêtre et s'éloigna en direction de sa chambre. Il évita le regard de l'homme qui veillait sur lui et se glissa dans le couloir qui menait à son refuge préféré. Il marchait sur la pointe de ses pieds nus, s'appuyant presque uniquement sur les orteils, ce qui attira l'attention de l'homme qui le connaissait assez pour savoir que cela n'était pas bon signe.

\- Alexis... commença l'homme, mais le garçon l'interrompit immédiatement.

\- Non Paul.

Le ton d'Alexis était doux mais impérieux, il ne laissait aucune place au doute.

L'homme soupira mais ne chercha pas à le retenir, ils étaient ensemble depuis assez longtemps pour qu'il sache quand il devait intervenir ou non.

Pour le moment Alexis avait besoin de passer un peu de temps seul dans sa chambre, pour surmonter ce qu'il ressentait, il irait le voir dans une heure ou deux.

Sans se rapprocher de la fenêtre il posa un regard sans indulgence sur le groupe qui se trouvait près du collège. Il voyait parfaitement au dehors de là où il se trouvait et cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il surveillait son protégé et ceux qui avaient attiré son attention.

Il s'était tout d'abord réjouit de voir le garçon s'intéresser à des jeunes gens du collège voisin, surtout lorsqu'il l'avait vu se rapprocher assez de la fenêtre pour être visible.

Alexis avait désormais 16 ans, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu montrer le moindre intérêt pour ceux de son âge, d'ordinaire les seules personnes avec qui l'adolescent acceptait de communiquer étaient adultes et encore, il ne parlait pas à tous, rares étaient ceux à qui il accordait le privilège de sa conversation.

D'aussi loin que l'homme, Paul, puisque tel était son nom, s'en souvienne, Alexis avait toujours été à part.

Second enfant d'une riche famille parisienne il avait démontré très jeune un caractère qui avait fortement dérangé ses proches. Tout bébé il pleurait sans raison disaient ils et Paul, encore enfant à cette époque, avait plus d'une fois accompagné son propre père, qui était le médecin de la famille, lorsque ce dernier était appelé en urgence au chevet d'Alexis, le plus souvent ils repartaient sans que le médecin n'ait trouvé quoi que ce soit qui justifie ces pleurs.

Plus tard Alexis avait été un enfant craintif et timide, capable d'élans de tendresse envers des inconnus qui embarrassaient fortement ses parents, mais aussi de crises de larmes soudaines, quand ce n'étaient pas des crises de terreur, ou de colère, aussi soudaines qu'inexpliquées.

Ses parents l'avaient conduit chez plusieurs spécialistes, dont des psychiatres, afin de déterminer ce qui pouvait bien causer ce comportement problématique. Les avis avaient été aussi divers que contradictoires. Certains avaient mis en avant la jalousie de Sophie, la sœur aînée d'Alexis qui avait très mal vécu l'arrivée d'un petit frère lorsqu'elle avait quatre ans et n'avait pas changé d'opinion par la suite. Elle n'avait de cesse de traiter Alexis en parasite dont elle aimerait se débarrasser. D'autres avaient décrété qu'Alexis était autiste, d'autres encore qu'il était psychotique, d'autres l'avaient catalogué schizophrène ou borderline.

Malgré les conseils du père de Paul, qui était contre toutes ces visites et se refusait à valider les diagnostics, les parents d'Alexis avaient écouté les psychiatres et tenté traitements et thérapies, les enchaînant avec obstination dans l'espoir de voir leur petit garçon devenir enfin l'enfant idéal dont ils rêvaient.

Cela avait fait plus de mal que de bien au jeune garçon, Paul ne se souvenait que trop bien de ces jours sombres où il avait vu Alexis dépérir et devenir un enfant pâle, maigre et silencieux que ce qu'on lui infligeait tuait à petit feu. Du fait de ses crises et de ses élans d'affection mal venus il était cloîtré par les siens et cela n'avait fait qu'empirer son état. Le manque de soleil et d'exercice avait fait du jeune garçon un être pâle et sans forces qui se traînait dans les quelques pièces qui lui étaient autorisées et tombait malade au moindre virus entrant chez lui. Plus que jamais le père de Paul fut souvent sollicité sans qu'on lui accorde le droit de s'exprimer librement et de donner son avis. Il n'avait continué à venir que pour le bien d'Alexis qu'il souffrait de voir traité de la sorte et qu'il craignait de voir succomber sous ses yeux impuissants.

Il avait bien caressé l'idée de faire part de ses craintes aux autorités mais y avait renoncé, les parents d'Alexis étaient riches et influents, personne n'irait croire qu'ils puissent maltraiter leur propre fils et cela se retournait au final contre lui et contre l'enfant qu'il voulait tant aider. Paul partageait ses doutes et son impuissance avec une résignation quelque peu rageuse.

Au final Alexis n'avait du son salut qu'à la disparition de ses parents et au retour de sa grand-mère paternelle, depuis longtemps reléguée loin de l'enfant pour avoir osé traiter tous les grands médecins, en qui son fils et sa belle fille plaçaient leurs espoirs, de charlatans.

Étant la dernière parente en vie du jeune garçon, Alexis n'avait alors que dix ans, et de sa sœur de quatorze ans, elle en avait eu la garde et s'était aussitôt empressée de prendre des mesures pour assurer le bien être du frère et de la sœur.

Le peu d'affection de Sophie pour Alexis ne lui avait pas échappé et elle avait jugé plus prudent de les séparer. Une semaine après l'enterrement Sophie prenait la route d'un pensionnat pour jeunes filles de bonne famille où elle terminerait sa scolarité et qu'elle ne quitta que pour épouser le frère d'une de ses camarades, ce dont elle ne se plaignit jamais.

Le cas de Sophie réglé convenablement la grand-mère se mit en devoir de s'occuper de celui d'Alexis, infiniment plus complexe et difficile à solutionner.

A dix ans Alexis était si mis à mal par ce qu'on lui avait fait endurer que la vieille dame avait bien cru qu'il ne survivrait pas à la disparition de ses parents. Le jeune garçon avait très mal vécu ce deuil. Même si ses géniteurs ne se montraient pas des plus patients et affectueux envers lui il les aimait tout de même, il avait tout accepté de leur part et leur perte l'avait plongé dans un abîme de douleur qui avait bien failli l'emporter.

La vieille dame ne savait comment prendre soin de lui et était sur le point de renoncer et de se résigner à le perdre lorsque Paul venu une fois de plus accompagner son père au chevet du garçon avait, bien involontairement, fait basculer leurs destins à tous.

Sans que personne ne puisse déterminer pourquoi Alexis était brusquement sorti de la torpeur qui était sienne pour courir se réfugier dans les bras du jeune homme de dix-neuf ans.

Il y avait eu un silence prolongé, puis la vieille dame avait souri et avait fait à Paul une proposition des plus surprenantes qu'il avait cependant acceptée.

C'était ainsi qu'il était devenu le gardien d'Alexis, abandonnant sans regret des études de médecine commencées près de quatre ans plus tôt et où son jeune âge l'exposait à de nombreux déboires.

Il savait qu'il serait toute sa vie en charge d'Alexis, la vieille dame avait été catégorique à ce sujet, le jeune garçon avait besoin de stabilité et il était indéniablement le mieux placé pour lui apporter.

Certes, parfois ce rôle pesait à Paul, Alexis n'était pas toujours facile à garder même s'il était d'un naturel heureux il lui arrivait parfois d'entrer dans de violentes colères ou dans des crises de larmes pour quelque chose qui n'aurait pas affecté une autre personne, mais il n'aurait renoncé pour rien au monde.

Pour ne pas risquer de troubler Alexis qui ne la connaissait pas vraiment, la vieille dame les avait installés tous deux dans un immeuble qu'elle possédait non loin de celui où elle vivait et où elle avait donné carte blanche à Paul pour assurer à son petit fils tout le confort possible.

Elle leur rendait visite de temps en temps, pas trop souvent cependant pour éviter qu'Alexis ne s'attache trop à elle et soit affecté si elle venait à disparaître.

Elle avait mis un terme aux interventions des psychiatres et des psychologues, aucun n'ayant réussi à déterminer précisément ce dont souffrait Alexis ou ce qu'il était exactement.

Alexis était un défi constant, son esprit semblait toujours tourner à plein régime, un régime bien trop élevé pour la majorité des gens et le suivre n'était pas chose évidente. En quelques minutes il pouvait passer du rire aux larmes, se mettre en colère puis se remettre à rire, parler d'une chose et enchaîner directement sur un sujet qui n'avait rien à voir avec le premier, puis passer à autre chose et revenir sur le premier sans prévenir. Paul qui le connaissait depuis toujours était habitué à la chose, il avait parfois du mal à suivre, mais il réussissait le plus souvent soit à y parvenir soit à faire illusion. Si vraiment il n'y parvenait pas et qu'Alexis se mettait à lui parler de quelque chose dont il ne parvenait pas à cerner l'origine il n'hésitait plus à stopper le garçon pour lui demander de quoi il était exactement en train de parler.

Alexis le regardait alors avec un peu de surprise, mais, au fil du temps, il avait cessé de s'indigner de ce manque de compréhension et expliquait avec une complaisance parfois amusée et teintée de malice, de quoi il parlait et pourquoi il avait soudain éprouvé le besoin de le faire.

Dans ces moments là, malgré le fait qu'il soit lui même doté d'une intelligence assez élevée, Paul se sentait parfois dans la peau de quelqu'un qu'on prenait pour un idiot et devait faire un effort pour ne pas laisser transparaître sa frustration et sa colère.

Alexis savait de toute manière très bien ce qu'il en était et il avait parfois la délicatesse de sembler gêné et de s'excuser.

Par ailleurs, la curiosité de l'adolescent obligeait Paul à chercher régulièrement des moyens de le distraire et de le cultiver.

Si Alexis n'avait pas été si fragile et sensible ils auraient pu sortir et visiter des musés, hélas, les rares fois où Paul avait tenté d'entraîner son protégé dans les rues de Paris avait été des fiascos retentissants.

Alexis ne supportait ni la foule, ni le bruit, ni le soleil, ni le froid, ni l'humidité, ni les odeurs trop fortes. Tout ce qui dépassait un certain niveau d'intensité lui était insupportable et le plongeait soit dans un état de panique frénétique, soit dans un état de sidération absolue. Dans le premier cas il était capable de fuir à toutes jambes sans regarder où il allait, dans le second il se figeait et ne réagissait plus, ce qui était tout aussi problématique pour Paul qui devait alors soit le poursuivre et le calmer, soit le transporter comme un colis, à ceci près qu'un colis serait sans doute plus aisé à déplacer qu'un enfant ou un adolescent.

Paul avait fini par renoncer, il entraînait encore Alexis au dehors, mais cela était fort rare et dans Paris se produisait le plus souvent la nuit, lorsque les rues étaient calmes et désertes.

Parfois, lorsqu'ils quittaient la capitale et se rendaient dans des villes plus petites et donc moins peuplées, Alexis parvenait à surmonter l'angoisse que faisait naître en lui la proximité d'inconnus et à suivre Paul dans des lieux publics, mais cela ne devait pas dépasser un certain temps. Paul avait fini par apprendre à déceler les signes indiquant que son protégé atteignait ses limites et à le ramener avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Alexis affirmait apprécier ces sorties mais Paul savait que le garçon n'était jamais si heureux que dans le cadre rassurant de leur immeuble, sans personne pour venir troubler la paix ambiante.

Oui, Alexis aimait par dessus tout vivre chez lui, entouré de choses familières, il aimait découvrir le monde par le biais des livres et des écrans. Internet et la télévision le fascinaient, même si parfois ce qu'il y découvrait lui faisait mal.

Il aimait aussi discuter avec des personnes qu'il ne rencontrerait probablement jamais, vivant très loin de chez lui et ayant des vies très différentes de la sienne. Lui qui ne vivait pratiquement pas, il vivait d'autres vies grâce à ces gens et à ce qu'il pouvait apprendre d'eux.

Paul était parfois inquiet de ces amitiés virtuelles que nouait Alexis, il n'était pas sans savoir qu'elles n'avaient rien de concret pour la plupart et se défaisaient le plus souvent, à quelques rares exceptions, aussi vite qu'elles s'étaient construites, mais Alexis lui ne semblait pas en avoir conscience.

Pour lui l'amitié était une chose solide, presque sacrée et lorsqu'il se prenait d'affection pour quelqu'un il peinait à comprendre que cela ne soit pas réciproque et parfois, lorsque l'autre finissait par lui faire réaliser que tel était le cas, il en était cruellement blessé.

De la même manière, il offrait volontiers et avait du mal à accepter que tout le monde ne soit pas comme lui, confronté à l'égoïsme il ne savait comment réagir et en souffrait beaucoup.

C'était pour cette raison, qu'en cet instant précis, Paul fixait le groupe de collégiens avec un peu de ressentiment. Alexis était sur le point de progresser et ce qui venait de se passer l'avait arrêté net.

Paul espérait que cela n'aurait pas de conséquences.

Alexis se relevait juste d'une maladie qui l'avait cloué au lit plusieurs semaines, malgré toutes les précautions de Paul un virus avait réussi à l'atteindre, il n'avait pratiquement rien mangé au cours de sa maladie et avait donc perdu du poids. Il avait vraiment besoin de se refaire une santé, pas de rechuter à cause de son moral.

 _A suivre_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

Quatrième texte mis en ligne pour fêter mes dix ans sur FFnet

* * *

 **Le cadeau du Papillon**

 **Chapitre 4**

Marinette entra dans la salle de classe en soupirant, il s'était passé presque une semaine entière depuis qu'elle avait vu l'adolescent blond pour la dernière fois et il ne s'était plus montré à sa fenêtre. Elle avait pourtant attendu, dans l'espoir qu'il l'aperçoive et revienne mais rien de tel ne s'était produit.

Lorsque tous les élèves furent à leurs places respectives madame Bustier passa parmi eux pour leur remettre une feuille.

La lecture de ce qui s'y trouvait inscrit fit courir des murmures à travers la salle. Il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins d'une convocation dans le bureau attribué à monsieur Poirier. Chaque élève devrait s'y rendre dans la journée, pour échanger avec lui pendant une demie heure. L'ordre de passage était déterminé par ordre alphabétique, les élèves se rendraient deux par deux au bureau du psychologue pour commencer, l'un entrerait pendant que l'autre patienterait et lorsque le premier sortirait il regagnerait la salle de classe afin que le suivant puisse s'y rendre à son tour.

Adrien soupira en constatant qu'il allait être le premier à passer et qu'il allait devoir s'y rendre en compagnie de Chloé.

La fille du maire elle sauta de joie, quelques minutes à passer en compagnie de son Adrichou ! Elle ne pourrait rêver mieux. Elle se leva avec entrain et fonça vers lui.

Adrien qui venait de se lever fut presque renversé par la jeune fille blonde que la joie entraînait un peu trop.

Marinette serra les poings en constatant la manière dont Chloé profitait, une fois de plus, de la situation. Elle avait très envie de se lever à son tour et d'user de sa position au sein de la classe pour les accompagner. Elle ne le fit pas cependant, ne voulant pas donner l'impression d'abuser de son poste. Chloé et Adrien étaient assez âgés pour se rendre seuls à l'entretien, même si pour l'heure, le comportement de Chloé laissait planer quelques doutes sur sa maturité.

Madame Bustier qui pensait sans doute la même chose ne manqua pas de rappeler Chloé à l'ordre en constatant que pour l'heure la fille du maire semblait avoir totalement oublié qu'elle et Adrien étaient censés quitter la salle et rejoindre celle où les attendait monsieur Poirier. La jeune fille blonde, littéralement collée à Adrien, lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille. L'adolescent lui était terriblement gêné de se retrouver dans cette situation. Le rouge aux joues il s'efforçait, sans grand succès, de se délivrer de l'étreinte de Chloé. Jusqu'à ce que son regard accroche l'expression contrariée de Marinette qui les fixait d'un œil assombri par la jalousie.

Adrien réalisa alors ce qu'il se passait non loin de lui. Marinette était jalouse, tout dans son maintien et son expression le prouvait.

Tout d'abord surpris par cette constatation, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle puisse être jalouse, il réalisa très vite l'avantage qu'il pourrait en tirer et décida d'en jouer.

Au lieu de continuer à tout faire pour écarter Chloé il referma les bras sur elle. Après tout, c'était ce que voulait la fille du maire, et si cela pouvait détourner l'attention de Marinette de l'inconnu derrière la vitre, alors il était prêt à tout, même à endurer quelques temps les attentions de Chloé.

Il ne s'en faisait pas pour la fille du maire, elle s'aimait trop pour être vraiment amoureuse de lui, tout ce qu'elle aimait c'était la notoriété qu'il avait en tant que fils de Gabriel Agreste et que mannequin. Elle se moquait bien de ce qu'il pouvait vraiment ressentir, alors pourquoi dans ce cas se soucier de ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir lorsqu'il la repousserait au final ?

Une part de lui même savait fort bien que ce qu'il était en train de faire était mal, qu'il risquait de blesser Chloé et Marinette en se livrant à ce jeu cruel, mais pour l'heure il ne s'en souciait pas.

Il avait encore trop en tête Marinette toute entière tournée vers le garçon blond qu'elle saluait tous les jours et à qui elle adressait des sourires.

Une fois encore il ressentit la morsure de la jalousie et entraîna Chloé vers la sortie de la classe, la jeune fille blonde se laissa faire, ravie.

Ils sortirent sous les regards médusés du reste de la classe.

\- Alors ça, qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Souffla Alya en se penchant vers Nino.

\- Je n'en sais strictement rien. Avoua Nino tout aussi ébahi.

Rien dans le comportement d'Adrien ces derniers jours ne l'avait préparé à quelque chose de ce genre.

Alya grimaça et tourna les yeux vers son amie. Marinette était figée, son expression contrariée avait laissé la place à un air consterné et choqué.

\- Marinette ça va ? Questionna Alya qui n'aimait pas du tout la voir ainsi.

Marinette ne répondit pas, en elle se livrait un dur combat. Devait elle rester sagement à sa place ou trouver un prétexte pour sortir et en profiter pour surveiller les deux autres ?

En toute logique elle aurait probablement du choisir de rester, mais ce qu'elle venait de voir lui ôtait toute capacité à raisonner de façon logique.

Son Adrien dans les bras de Chloé, cela n'était pas vraiment une chose nouvelle, Chloé sautait souvent au cou d'Adrien, mais qu'Adrien réponde à ces avances, ça c'était nouveau et ce n'était pas acceptable.

Vraiment pas acceptable !

Boostée par cette pensée Marinette se leva d'un bond et s'adressa à madame Bustier.

\- Madame, je ne me sens pas très bien, puis-je aller aux toilettes ?

Madame Bustier la considéra quelques secondes, constata sa pâleur et accepta la requête. Elle savait par expérience qu'il valait mieux parfois laisser sortir un élève que le voir s'agiter et perturber les autres.

\- Très bien, mais faites vite.

Marinette ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, elle quitta à son tour la classe et prit le chemin des toilettes, ou plus exactement celui du bureau de monsieur Poirier, elle était à mi chemin lorsque Tikki se manifesta.

\- Marinette, ce n'est pas le bon chemin pour aller aux toilettes.

\- Je sais, je n'y vais pas, je vais surveiller ce qu'ils font.

\- C'est une très mauvaise idée et tu le sais. Dit fermement Tikki. Tu dois te rendre aux toilettes et retourner en classe Marinette. Si on te voit te promener dans les couloirs tu pourrais avoir des ennuis et tu le sais.

\- Mais Adrien est avec Chloé...

\- Il me semble que c'est ce qu'il veut pour le moment. Décréta Tikki impitoyable.

Marinette frissonna, la petite kwami n'avait pas tort, Adrien avait librement choisi d'enlacer Chloé. Elle devait respecter cela, même si c'était vraiment très désagréable à admettre.

Changeant de direction elle fonça vers les toilettes et se pencha vers les robinets, après en avoir ouvert un elle s'aspergea le visage et plaqua ses mains contre.

Malgré ses efforts le choc peinait à passer, imaginer Adrien en compagnie de Chloé... non... impossible... Adrien ne pouvait pas lui faire cela.

L'envie d'aller vérifier que tout allait bien, que les deux autres n'étaient pas en train de faire quelque chose de pire que s'enlacer revint la titiller.

Mais que pourrait bien faire Adrien qui soit pire que tenir Chloé dans ses bras comme il l'avait fait ? L'embrasser ?

Marinette sursauta, horrifiée par cette perspective.

Adrien embrassant Chloé ! Le comble de l'horreur pour elle, pire que lorsqu'elle avait été obligée d'embrasser Chat Noir pour le délivrer du mauvais sort qu'on lui avait lancé. Mauvais sort qu'il avait reçu à sa place, elle devait bien l'admettre, mais bon. Quand même, elle avait du embrasser son agaçant, horripilant même, mais indispensable, partenaire et...

Et rien du tout ! Elle avait fait ce qui devait être fait, rien de plus. Elle ne voulait plus penser à ces instants là. Elle ne devait pas. Elle n'avait pas le temps, elle devait retourner en classe, mais pas avant de s'être assurée qu'il ne se passait rien d'affreux du côté du bureau du psychologue.

Elle sécha sommairement son visage et se tourna vers la porte, décidée à aller, quoi qu'il lui en coûte, vers le bureau du psychologue.

\- Marinette ! Protesta la petite voix flutée de Tikki. Ne fais pas ça.

Marinette préféra l'ignorer. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle devait savoir.

Adrien s'était délivré de l'étreinte de Chloé aussitôt dans le couloir, il ne voulait pas pousser la comédie trop loin. Même s'il venait de se servir quelque peu de la fille du maire, il ne voulait pas non plus lui laisser trop d'espoirs.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il admit qu'il venait vraiment de se conduire de façon minable et qu'il n'aurait pas du et que le remord l'envahit.

Après tout Marinette n'avait fait que saluer un garçon derrière une vitre, elle ne lui avait même pas adressé la parole, ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce que lui venait de faire.

\- Adrichou ? Appela Chloé qui ne comprenait plus rien.

Pourquoi donc la repoussait il alors qu'il avait accepté de répondre à ses avances dans la classe ?

Elle le fixa d'un air interrogateur qui ne fit qu'accroître la honte d'Adrien.

\- Je suis désolé Chloé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je n'aurai pas du. Dit le garçon blond en baissant les yeux pour éviter le regard de son amie d'enfance.

Chloé réalisa immédiatement qu'elle avait été abusée et se raidit. Elle ne savait pas encore pourquoi, mais elle détestait déjà cette raison, quelle qu'elle soit. Elle détestait qu'Adrien ait pu faire semblant. C'était humiliant, blessant, abominable.

Elle lutta désespérément contre une forte envie de pleurer et de fuir. Elle ne pouvait pas se livrer à un comportement aussi lamentable, elle était la fille du maire de Paris, elle se devait de faire bonne figure, même si elle était cruellement blessée.

Elle redressa donc le menton bien haut et esquissa une moue dédaigneuse.

\- Inutile d'en dire plus Adrien. Je ne veux rien savoir, je ne veux pas non plus entendre tes ridicules excuses.

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le bureau du psychologue.

Il n'était clairement pas question qu'elle attende une demie heure qu'Adrien ait fini de parler avec cet individu ennuyant. Il était totalement exclus qu'elle soit celle qui patiente, pas après ce qu'il venait de lui faire.

\- Je passerai en premier, débrouille toi comme tu veux, mais fais en sorte de me laisser ta place. Lança t'elle.

\- D'accord. Répondit Adrien d'un ton soulagé.

Il avait craint qu'elle n'exige bien pire de lui.

Chloé tourna la tête vers lui et lui lança un regard venimeux.

\- Ne crois pas que nous sommes quittes pour autant. Tu t'es servi de moi, tu vas me le payer. Siffla t'elle.

\- Ce n'était pas prémédité. Se risqua à dire Adrien. Quand tu...

\- Je t'ai dit de te taire ! Hurla Chloé.

Adrien se tut donc, atterré d'avoir été la cause de cette réaction. Il fut plus mal encore lorsque plusieurs portes de classe s'ouvrirent et que des enseignants demandèrent ce qu'il se passait.

Chloé dédaigna de répondre, ce fut donc à lui d'improviser des explications.

\- Je suis désolé, je lui ai dit quelque chose qui ne lui a pas plu... cela ne se reproduira plus. Affirma t'il d'un ton mal assuré.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment promettre que cela ne se reproduirait plus en vérité, Chloé semblait vraiment hors d'elle. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait hurler contre lui et surtout qu'elle lui disait de se taire d'une façon aussi dure.

Pas de doute, il s'était vraiment mal conduit et il devrait se faire pardonner, mais comment ?

Ce fut donc toujours en proie, l'une à la colère, l'autre à la honte, qu'ils atteignirent le bureau du psychologue. Adrien frappa à la porte et attendit qu'elle s'ouvre, ce qui ne tarda pas.

Monsieur Poirier se montra en personne et étudia les deux adolescents, il constata sur le champs que quelque chose n'allait pas et la demande d'Adrien, qu'il savait être le premier à devoir passer dans son bureau, lui confirma cette impression.

\- Pardon monsieur, est-il possible que nous intervertissions nos places ? Mon amie voudrait passer avant.

Monsieur Poirier n'hésita pas une seule seconde.

\- Entrez. Dit il à Chloé. Je parlerai à votre camarade lorsque nous en aurons fini.

Lorsque Marinette parvint à l'angle du couloir qui la séparait encore du bureau de monsieur Poirier et qu'elle lança un regard prudent dans cette direction, Adrien était seul.

Il s'était assis sur la chaise mise à disposition des élèves dans le couloir et fixait tristement le sol.

 _A suivre_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Le cadeau du Papillon**

 **Chapitre 5**

Marinette avait presque couru lorsqu'elle avait entendu Chloé crier, fort heureusement les cris de la blonde avaient cessé bien avant qu'elle n'atteigne l'endroit et elle avait donc repris une allure plus modérée.

Tikki avait à nouveau tenté de la dissuader, mais elle ne l'avait pas plus écouté que la fois précédente, cette fois elle avait tout de même un argument, si Chloé avait crié de la sorte elle devait aller voir, c'était son rôle en tant que déléguée.

Tikki lui avait lancé un regard qui disait clairement qu'elle ne croyait pas une seule seconde en cet argument, et Marinette devait bien admettre qu'il était pour le moins léger, mais tant pis.

Elle contempla Adrien, se demandant pourquoi il semblait si triste d'un seul coup. Était-ce en rapport avec le cri qu'avait poussé Chloé ?

\- Marinette, souffla Tikki dans un dernier effort pour ramener son amie à la raison, tu devrais vraiment retourner en classe avant que votre enseignante ne se demande où tu es passée.

\- Chut Tikki, il va nous entendre. Répondit Marinette.

\- Il n'aurait aucune chance de nous entendre si tu étais en cours, parce que je n'aurai pas de raison de te parler. Répliqua Tikki.

Marinette soupira et regarda à nouveau vers Adrien, au même instant ce dernier se tournait dans sa direction et se rendit compte de sa présence.

Il se leva vivement.

\- Marinette ?

Marinette se recula vivement, mais il était trop tard.

Adrien la rejoignit et la considéra avec perplexité.

\- Que fais tu ici ? Demanda t'il.

\- Euh... j'étais aux teloittes... je veux dire aux toilettes et j'ai entendu crier, alors je suis venue voir... improvisa Marinette.

Adrien sembla plus étonné encore.

\- Tu as entendu Chloé depuis les toilettes ? Je n'avais pas conscience qu'elle avait crié si fort, je suis désolé. Tout va bien, elle était juste un peu fâchée contre moi.

Marinette le considéra avec incrédulité. Vu la façon dont Chloé avait crié elle était sans doute un peu plus que fâchée et tout n'allait sans doute pas si bien qu'il l'affirmait.

\- Tu es certain ? Questionna t'elle.

Adrien fut tenté de lui dire que non, qu'il avait très envie de parler avec elle au lieu de le faire avec un psychologue dont il se méfiait.

Il tourna instinctivement la tête vers la porte en pensant à ce dernier, mais elle était toujours fermée.

Il esquissa un sourire en songeant que le psy en avait sans doute pour un bon moment si Chloé avait décidé de lui parler de tout ce qui lui posait problème.

Rassuré il reporta son attention sur Marinette.

\- Je crois que je vais devoir attendre un moment. Plaisanta t'il.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de leur enseignante qui fronça les sourcils en découvrant Marinette aux côtés d'Adrien.

\- Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? Si je vous ai autorisée à quitter la classe ce n'était pas pour traîner dans les couloirs. Attendez vous à devoir porter un mot à vos parents. Je ne tolère pas ce genre de comportement et vous le savez.

\- Oui madame... murmura Marinette honteuse.

\- Ce n'est pas de sa faute madame, j'ai agacé Chloé, elle a crié et Marinette est venue s'assurer que tout allait bien ainsi qu'elle le doit en tant que déléguée. Tenta de dire Adrien pour venir en aide à son amie.

\- Je vous remercie de me donner cette information, que je ne veux pas remettre en doute, mais à moins que mademoiselle Bourgeois ait une voix qui porte, je doute qu'elle ait pu l'entendre depuis les toilettes. Commenta sèchement l'enseignante.

\- Marinette revenait vers la classe lorsque Chloé a crié. Ajouta Adrien.

La rougeur sur ses joues ne le rendait pas des plus crédibles mais l'enseignante préféra ne pas l'accuser de mensonge.

\- Je veux bien vous accorder le bénéfice du doute puisque votre camarade se porte garant de vous, mais que cela ne se reproduise pas. Puisque vous êtes ici, vous allez rester et vous remettrez ce document à monsieur Poirier.

Tout en disant ces mots madame Bustier tendit une enveloppe scellée à Marinette qui la prit sans discuter ni poser de questions.

Elle n'était vraiment pas fière d'elle à présent et préférait ne pas faire de vagues.

Elle s'installa aux côtés d'Adrien tandis que l'enseignante retournait vers la classe.

Ils avaient tous deux conscience de s'en tirer à bon compte, madame Bustier aurait très bien pu se montrer plus sévère envers eux.

Envers Marinette pour avoir traîné dans les couloirs et envers Adrien pour avoir tenté de la couvrir.

Adrien posa les yeux sur l'enveloppe, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien contenir. Il n'était pourtant pas assez curieux pour oser demander à Marinette de l'ouvrir, il savait qu'elle refuserait probablement de toute manière et qu'elle aurait raison.

Poussant un soupir il se tourna un instant vers la porte.

Chloé avait l'air de prendre son temps... ce qui n'était en rien une surprise, c'était tout à fait son genre, mais il avait hâte d'en finir avec tout cela.

Il était également un peu soucieux de se retrouver face à un psy. Il n'en avait encore jamais vu mais il avait entendu dire qu'ils étaient doués pour étudier les gens et deviner leurs secrets.

C'était ce qui le préoccupait le plus.

Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'on découvre ses secrets, c'était bien trop risqué.

\- Adrien, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Questionna Marinette d'un ton soucieux.

Elle n'avait pas manqué de remarquer son expression et s'en alarmait.

Adrien soupira.

\- Je suis un peu inquiet en raison de ce passage devant un psy... avoua t'il.

\- Pourquoi cela ? S'étonna Marinette.

Adrien baissa la tête, il ne savait trop comment expliquer les pensées qui lui trottaient dans la tête. Il ne pouvait pas plus lui avouer combien ce qu'il était obligé de cacher lui pesait par moment.

\- Nous avons tous nos secrets et certains sont plus lourds à porter que d'autres. Dit il sans trop prendre le temps de réfléchir.

Il vit aussitôt Marinette froncer les sourcils et la considérer d'un air perplexe, comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il entendait par là.

De fait Marinette peinait à réaliser ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir dire.

Certes, elle concevait fort bien que l'on puisse avoir des secrets, même si elle ne voyait pas trop comment Adrien, riche et célèbre comme il l'était pouvait bien réussir à cacher quoi que ce soit, mais elle ne parvenait pas à voir la relation entre des secrets quels qu'ils soient, et la visite au psy... à moins qu'Adrien ne redoute que l'homme ne soit trop perspicace et parvienne à lire en lui.

Elle fut troublée de conclure que tel était pourtant le cas.

Comment pouvait il songer des choses pareilles ?

\- Adrien, personne ne peut deviner tes secrets à moins que tu n'en parles ou que tu as besoin de t'en soulager. Lui dit elle doucement.

\- J'aimerai en être si certain... j'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient doués pour décrypter les gens.

\- Ils n'en sont pas pour autant capables de lire dans les pensées. Assura Marinette. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, il ne percera aucun de tes secrets.

Elle lui sourit.

\- Tu veux bien me faire confiance sur ce point ?

Adrien hocha la tête, visiblement soulagé.

Au même instant la porte se rouvrit sur Chloé qui fit la moue en découvrant Marinette assise aux côtés d'Adrien.

Elle laissa échapper un reniflement méprisant et s'en alla sans leur dire un seul mot, à leur grand soulagement.

\- Adrien Agreste ? C'est à vous. Dit le psychologue en se montrant à la porte.

Adrien se leva vivement, rougissant comme s'il venait d'être pris en faute. Marinette l'imita plus lentement.

Le psychologue se tourna vers elle.

\- Qui êtes vous jeune fille, vous êtes venue trop tôt et où est votre binôme ?

Marinette lui tendit l'enveloppe.

\- Je suis Marinette Dupain-Cheng, la déléguée de classe, Madame Bustier m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci.

Le psychologue prit le pli et la remercia.

\- Vous pouvez retourner en classe. Monsieur Agreste, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Marinette se détourna avec regret et Adrien suivit le psychologue à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Ils auraient tous deux préféré rester ensembles mais ils ne voulaient pas discuter.

L'éducation et la prudence les retenaient de le faire.

Marinette regagna sa place en silence, madame Bustier ne fit aucun commentaire et continua son cours comme si de rien n'était.

Au bout d'un long moment Adrien entra dans la classe, le visage figé et il reprit sa place aux côtés de Nino.

Ivan et Alya se dirigèrent à leur tour vers le bureau du psy.

Nino surveillait Adrien du coin de l'oeil, l'expression de son ami l'alarmait un peu.

\- Tout va bien ? Lui souffla t'il.

Adrien se contenta d'incliner la tête sans dire un mot.

Il était très loin de la salle de cours en vérité.

Le psy lui avait posé un certain nombre de questions qui l'avaient toutes mis mal à l'aise. L'homme semblait poursuivre un but mais il n'avait pas réussi à déterminer lequel précisément.

A son grand étonnement peu des questions posées avaient un rapport avec Ladybug et les événements qui avaient bien pu se produire dans l'enceinte du collège.

Il en avait été un peu soulagé au début, puis le soulagement avait très vite laissé place à de la défiance.

Pour un psy censé s'assurer que les élèves du collège allaient bien, il ne semblait pas prêter beaucoup d'intérêt à la situation qui l'avait amené.

C'était suspect et Adrien n'aimait pas du tout avoir une personne au comportement suspect entre les murs du collège.

Il ne pouvait malheureusement rien y faire, il n'avait que des soupçons, très vagues au demeurant, et rien qui puisse les étayer. En parler serait donc une perte de temps.

Il n'en restait pas moins qu'il avait bien l'intention de garder un œil sur lui, que ce soit en tant que Chat Noir qu'en temps qu'Adrien.

Il ne savait pas encore comme il allait bien pouvoir agir, mais il trouverait un moyen, et surtout, il découvrirait ce qui avait vraiment motivé la venue de monsieur Poirier.

Il avait été plus alarmé encore à la fin de la séance, lorsqu'il avait entendu l'homme lui dire qu'ils se reverraient bientôt.

Devait il prendre cela comme une simple formalité, une menace ou un avertissement ?

Il guetta avec impatience le retour d'Ivan et d'Alya, mais lorsqu'ils revinrent ils ne semblaient pas le moins du monde affectés par leur entretien avec monsieur Poirier.

Adrien commença à se détendre lorsqu'il vit Kim et Juleka revenir tout aussi calmes qu'ils étaient partis.

Peut être s'était il fait des idées et monsieur Poirier n'était il qu'un psy qui suivait une méthode qui lui échappait totalement.

Après tout il ne savait pas grand chose de ce que faisaient ou non les psychologues.

Il devait cesser de se méfier de tout le monde.

Il ne put se retenir de sourire en songeant qu'être Chat Noir le rendait visiblement quelque peu parano et qu'il devait se reprendre avant de s'attirer des ennuis.

Puis ce fut le tour de Marinette et de Mylène. Les deux adolescentes sortirent en silence, Adrien s'adossa à son siège et s'efforça de se concentrer sur le cours bien qu'il ait beaucoup de mal à le suivre ce jour là.

Il ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment, madame Bustier leur avait assuré qu'elle y reviendrait un autre jour, lorsque aucun d'entre eux ne serait dans l'obligation d'en partir.

Puis Marinette revint et il tourna machinalement la tête vers elle et se tendit immédiatement.

Elle était aussi tendue et nerveuse qu'il ne l'avait été en quittant le bureau du psychologue.

Toute la défiance et la tension qu'il avait ressenti un moment plus tôt lui revinrent.

Il y avait aussi quelque chose de plus qui le tourmentait. Marinette avait une expression qui lui était curieusement familière.

Une expression qu'il avait l'habitude de voir sur le visage de sa partenaire.

Se pouvait il que ?

Non... c'était impossible, il se faisait des idées.

Décidément il ne tournait vraiment plus très rond depuis quelques temps. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se reprenne et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Il fallait également qu'il découvre ce que le psy avait bien pu dire à Marinette pour qu'elle ait une expression pareille.

Il ne se serait pas tant préoccupé de l'expression de Marinette s'il avait pu lire ce qui était écrit sur les documents que madame Bustier avait remis au psychologue et s'il avait su ce qui se préparait dans une maison pas très loin du collège.

Mais il n'en savait rien, personne ne s'en doutait, en dehors des principaux concernés.

 _A suivre_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Le cadeau du Papillon**

 **Chapitre 6**

Marinette et Adrien auraient sans doute été bien plus alarmés s'ils s'étaient aperçus que monsieur Poirier se dirigeait vers la maison qui avait attiré leur attention un peu plus tôt et qu'il y était admis sans tarder.

Paul qui lui avait ouvert le conduisit dans un salon, ne tenant pas à ce qu'ils soient vus par les autres occupants de la maison, en particulier par Alexis.

Il ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs à son protégé.

En vérité il n'était pas du tout certain lui même d'avoir vraiment raison d'avoir accepté ce qui était en train de se passer. Lorsque la grand-mère d'Alexis lui avait fait part de ses projets il n'avait pas voulu s'opposer directement à elle mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui avait manqué de le faire.

Il avait gardé un silence prudent pour plusieurs raisons.

Premièrement parce que même s'il était en principe engagé à vie, elle n'en n'était pas moins son employeur, elle lui payait un généreux salaire, elle avait donc le pouvoir de le renvoyer s'il venait à lui déplaire et il ne tenait pas à ce que cela se produise. Pas pour le salaire mirobolant qu'il touchait et qu'il ne dépensait pratiquement pas, la plupart de ses frais, comprendre ceux concernant la nourriture et l'hygiène, étant déjà pris en charge, il ne lui restait plus qu'à assumer les sommes nécessaires pour ses habits, il n'avait jamais été très dépensier à ce sujet, mais surtout pour ne pas blesser Alexis qui avait plus que jamais besoin de stabilité.

Secondement il avait une forte part de responsabilité dans l'état actuel d'Alexis, il avait fait une erreur qui avait eu des conséquences fâcheuses et il s'en voulait encore beaucoup de son manque de discernement.

Il avait laissé Sophie entrer chez eux et rencontrer Alexis. Elle avait débarqué un jour sans prévenir, avait insisté, supplié même, qu'on la laisse voir son petit frère et Paul pris de court avait accepté. Un moment de faiblesse, une erreur, dont il se faisait encore le reproche.

Comment avait il bien pu croire que les années avaient pu adoucir le caractère de la sœur d'Alexis et que cette dernière venait les voir avec de bonnes intentions ? Comment avait il pu faire l'erreur de la laisser rencontrer son protégé et de les laisser seuls, ne ce fut-ce que quelques minutes ? Il aurait du savoir que la visite de Sophie ne pouvait que mal se terminer. De fait, c'était exactement ce qu'il s'était produit. Il ne savait pas ce que Sophie avait bien pu dire à son cadet, mais lorsqu'il était revenu il avait trouvé Alexis en larmes, tremblant de tout son corps. Sophie avait affirmé n'être pour rien dans cette crise qu'entamait son frère, prétendu ne lui avoir rien dit de spécial et elle avait pris congé sans se faire prier, ce qui était plus suspect encore. Paul avait bien tenté de faire parler son protégé, mais Alexis s'était muré dans le silence, avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre et de faire une tentative de fugue au cours de la nuit qui avait suivi. Ce comportement des plus inhabituels avait une fois de plus pris Paul par surprise et les avait conduit au troisième point qui tracassait Paul.

En effet, lorsque Alexis était revenu de lui même au petit jour, il était accompagné d'un curieux personnage dont Paul ne savait toujours trop que penser. Il venait tout juste de constater la disparition et s'apprêtait à prévenir la police et la grand-mère du garçon de ce qui s'était produit.

Paul avait raccroché le téléphone, sans finir le numéro qu'il était en train de composer, et s'était empressé de rejoindre son protégé pour l'examiner. Alexis avait passé plusieurs heures au dehors, il revenait trempé et transi, ce qui, au vu de sa fragilité, pouvait se révéler catastrophique. Paul avait alors agi en médecin, ne se souciant plus que d'Alexis.

Il l'avait vite changé, réchauffé et mis au lit, puis, faute de pouvoir faire plus, il s'était concentré sur celui qui avait ramené le fugueur.

Il avait vu au premier regard que l'individu n'était pas de leur milieu, loin de là, et il avait pensé qu'il allait sans doute se remplir les poches avant de filer pendant qu'il prenait soin d'Alexis. Cela serait quelque peu agaçant mais sans grande conséquence, il suffirait de renforcer les protections de la demeure et de rester vigilant quelques temps. Si comme il le pensait celui qui accompagnait Alexis était venu avec de mauvaises intentions et avait la tentation de revenir à la charge, il en serait pour ses frais.

Mais à sa grande surprise, lorsqu'il était retourné là où il avait laissé l'individu ce dernier se trouvait toujours à la même place.

Paul avait alors pris le temps de le contempler plus attentivement. Lorsque Alexis et lui étaient entrés Paul n'avait fait que l'effleurer du regard, notant en une seconde les habits usés et les cheveux noirs en désordre. Cela lui avait suffi pour se faire une idée mais il avait préféré prendre soin d'Alexis et de faire le nécessaire pour le reste plus tard.

L'homme, le tout jeune homme en vérité, avait soutenu son regard. Il avait des yeux gris et son expression indiquait clairement qu'il savait ce que Paul avait pensé et qu'il s'en moquait totalement.

\- Comment va t'il ? Avait il demandé.

Il parlait français avec un léger accent qui trahissait ses origines étrangères, mais sans buter sur les mots.

\- Il dort. Je peux savoir qui vous êtes et comment vous l'avez rencontré ?

\- Mon nom est Liviu Anghel. Je l'ai trouvé pas loin, il errait derrière le collège. Comme j'avais fini de faire ce que j'avais à faire dans le coin j'ai décidé de le ramener chez lui, mais il est pas facile à convaincre, j'ai du le suivre un bon moment avant de réussir.

Paul avait préféré ne pas demander ce que le jeune homme pouvait bien être en train de faire derrière le collège en pleine nuit.

\- Merci d'avoir pris soin de lui. Avait il dit d'un ton qui se voulait plus chaleureux. Si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous...

Le jeune homme s'était aussitôt raidi et son regard gris s'était fait glacial. Il s'était levé d'un bond, fusillant Paul du regard comme si ce dernier venait de lui faire une grave insulte.

\- D'abord vous me prenez pour un voleur et à présent vous pensez que je veux une récompense ! Cracha t'il. Navré de mettre à mal vos certitudes mais je n'ai pas fait ça pour de l'argent, je l'ai fait pour lui. Parce que quand il m'a vu il m'a parlé gentiment, comme si nous étions déjà amis. Il n'a pas essayé de faire comme si je n'existais pas, ne m'a pas regardé d'un air réprobateur. Je suis dans ce pays depuis que j'ai quinze ans et c'est la première fois que je fais une rencontre pareille lorsque je sors la nuit. Cela méritait que je fasse un effort. Maintenant que c'est fait, je m'en vais, ne vous en faites pas, je ne reviendrai pas voler quoi que ce soit.

Il avait tourné les talons pour partir mais l'arrivée d'Alexis l'avait fait stopper net.

Alexis l'avait regardé puis s'était tourné vers Paul.

\- Je veux qu'il reste ici. Avait il dit.

\- Je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée Alexis. Avait dit Liviu. Je ne suis pas à ma place dans cette maison. Mais si ton tuteur le veut bien, je passerai te voir de temps en temps. Je connais ton adresse à présent.

Alexis l'avait regardé d'un air malheureux et avait commencé à pleurer en silence avant de s'écrouler sur le fauteuil le plus proche et de cacher son visage entre ses mains tremblantes.

Liviu s'était empressé auprès de lui, visiblement soucieux et Paul l'avait laissé faire, un peu surpris que son protégé se montre si désireux de garder un quasi inconnu près de lui.

Il avait ensuite porté à nouveau Alexis dans sa chambre, malgré ses protestations, et l'y avait laissé en compagnie de leur visiteur qu'il avait invité à les suivre afin d'apaiser Alexis.

Un instant plus tard Liviu était ressorti de la chambre et était venu le retrouver.

\- Il s'est rendormi mais il était très agité. Je crois que je ferai mieux de rester, ce n'est pas que cela me ravisse, mais je ne veux pas lui faire de peine.

Il glissa la main dans sa poche et en tira un porte feuille qu'il tendit à Paul.

\- Voici mes papiers, vous n'avez qu'à les mettre sous clef ou les garder avec vous tant que je serai ici.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, si Alexis vous fait confiance, alors moi aussi.

Il n'avait jamais regretté cette décision, une fois les premières tensions passées Liviu s'était montré plus détendu en sa présence, même s'il ne lui avait jamais fait de confidences. C'était d'Alexis que Paul avait obtenu plus d'informations. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'était imaginé Liviu n'était pas un vagabond, encore moins un possible voleur. Il était d'origine roumaine certes, mais appartenait à une très bonne, et riche famille, il était venu en France pour y finir sa scolarité et n'en était plus reparti. Il recevait de l'argent de sa famille et continuait à étudier tout en faisant des petits boulots à droite à gauche par curiosité plus que par nécessité. Paul avait rapidement compris qu'il était en quelque sorte comme Alexis quoi que dans un registre différent. Il était sensible, on pouvait même dire qu'il n'était pas loin d'être un écorché vif, et réagissait fortement en certaines circonstances, mais il savait lui aussi faire preuve d'empathie même s'il s'en défendait, et sa curiosité n'avait rien à envier à celle d'Alexis. Il était aussi très doué de ses mains.

Alexis avait appris à Paul que la nuit où ils s'étaient rencontrés Liviu était à la recherche d'inspiration pour un projet artistique.

Depuis ce jour Liviu faisait pratiquement partie de la maison. Il n'y vivait pas en permanence, n'en avait pas les clefs, ayant refusé obstinément de les prendre, mais il passait régulièrement, sonnait à la porte et restait quelques heures, parfois même la nuit pour tenir compagnie à Alexis. Il travaillait parfois sur un de ses projets en attendant qu'Alexis se réveille. Il transportait souvent avec lui une sacoche emplie de matériaux divers qu'il recyclait en œuvres d'art et en poupées surprenantes.

Paul lui en était reconnaissant, parler à quelqu'un qui avait presque son âge et qui venait d'un horizon différent faisait du bien à son protégé et l'avait aidé à guérir plus vite.

Il n'avait pas manqué d'en parler à la grand-mère d'Alexis qui s'était montrée ravie de l'information et cette dernière lui avait dit qu'il pouvait laisser le jeune homme venir quand il voudrait.

Mais elle avait aussi décidé que puisque son petit fils avait réussi à s'entendre avec un inconnu originaire d'un autre pays, il y avait des chances pour qu'il puisse faire bien plus et elle avait décidé d'initier une petite expérience, de faire venir plus de gens dans la maison qu'occupaient Paul et Alexis.

Elle avait donc fait appel au seul psychologue en qui elle avait confiance et lui avait donné une mission très précise qu'il avait accepté sans discuter et dont il apportait à présent le résultat.

\- Voici votre exemplaire de mon évaluation, dit il à Paul en lui tendant le document en question, je vais sans tarder porter l'autre à celle qui me l'a demandé.

Il ne s'attarda pas et ne demanda pas à voir Alexis, ce qui était un soulagement pour Paul qui avait redouté une tentative de ce genre. Même s'il essayait de ne pas mettre tout le monde dans le même panier, le mal que d'autres avaient fait à son protégé l'avait quelque peu remonté contre cette catégorie de médecins.

Il se retrouva donc seul et soulagé, en partie du moins, dans l'entrée de la maison.

Alexis était dans sa chambre, Liviu on ne savait où, et pour l'heure Paul ne s'en souciait guère, il avait donc tout le temps nécessaire pour étudier ce qu'on venait de lui remettre.

Il s'installa confortablement, regardant le document qu'il avait posé sur une table devant lui avec un mélange de défiance et de résignation.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de l'ouvrir, aucun désir d'en prendre connaissance, mais il n'avait hélas pas d'autre choix. C'était lui qui était en charge d'Alexis, c'était donc à lui de s'assurer que les personnes que le psy avait pris le temps d'évaluer étaient le meilleur choix possible.

Bien sur, elles étaient celles qu'Alexis lui même désirait rencontrer, mais malgré tout, Paul n'était toujours pas convaincu que cela soit une bonne idée.

Il avait encore en mémoire comment son protégé avait semblé affecté par leurs attitudes alors qu'il n'avait fait que les regarder de loin. Les faire venir entre ces murs n'était il pas un trop gros risque ?

 _A suivre_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Le cadeau du Papillon**

 **Chapitre 7**

Deux jours après le passage devant le psychologue Marinette et Adrien commençaient à se détendre et à ne plus penser à ces entretiens qui les avaient marqués tous deux, lorsqu'en sortant de cours ils avaient eu la surprise de voir arriver un adolescent plus âgé qu'eux, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris, planté sur le trottoir en bas des marches, avec le regard de quelqu'un qui cherchait quelque chose. Un regard qui s'était éclairé d'une lueur satisfaite à leur vue. Il avait attendu qu'ils arrivent à sa hauteur et leur avait tendu deux enveloppes avant de tourner les talons sans dire un mot.

Surpris par cette action pour le moins imprévue et surtout intrigué, Adrien avait immédiatement tenté de retenir le jeune homme.

\- Attendez ! Qui êtes vous donc et que veut dire ceci ?

\- Tout est dans le courrier. Lança l'autre sans même prendre la peine de s'arrêter ou de le regarder.

Il se fondit dans la masse des élèves quittant l'établissement et ne tarda pas à disparaître à leur vue.

Adrien et Marinette échangèrent un regard perplexe.

Ils étaient aussi surpris l'un que l'autre et aussi peu assuré sur la conduite à tenir.

\- Je crois que nous devrions trouver un endroit tranquille pour ouvrir ces lettres. Déclara Adrien au bout d'un moment.

Marinette qui faisait tourner la lettre qu'elle avait reçu entre ses doigts le regarda avec un peu de surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il venait de dire et cela se voyait clairement.

Adrien ne put se retenir de rougir un peu, il ne pensait pourtant pas avoir dit quelque chose d'idiot ou de déplacé.

\- Tu préfère l'ouvrir ici, en pleine rue ? Devant tout le monde ? Questionna t'il.

Marinette fit signe que non puis rougit à son tour en réalisant qu'elle avait bien failli passer à côté d'une occasion de passer du temps avec lui chez elle.

\- Non, tu as raison, allons chez moi. Dit elle vivement.

Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et s'empourpra un peu plus.

Tout d'abord surpris par la proposition, il avait cru en faisant cette proposition qu'ils pourraient retourner à l'intérieur du collège à présent pratiquement désert et y trouver un coin discret pour ouvrir les lettres et les lire, Adrien sourit finalement. Aller chez Marinette était effectivement une bien meilleure idée, outre le fait que ce serait bien plus agréable, ils auraient bien moins de chance d'être surpris par d'éventuels curieux.

Certes, le père de Marinette pouvait parfois se montrer plus souvent qu'ils ne le souhaiteraient, mais c'était toujours avec les meilleures intentions du monde et non pour surveiller ce qu'ils faisaient. C'était du moins ce qu'il avait déduit des passages du père de Marinette les rares fois où il avait eu l'occasion d'aller chez elle et il ne tenait pas à changer d'avis à ce sujet.

\- Je te suis. Dit il doucement, en espérant qu'elle n'allait pas se raviser ou se mettre à paniquer.

Quoi que contiennent ces lettres, il était désormais satisfait d'en avoir reçu une et que Marinette soit dans le même cas.

Ce jour là Nino et Alya avaient prévu de faire des choses de leur côté, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'y avait aucun risque que leur curiosité ne viennent perturber leur lecture.

Adrien aimait beaucoup les deux jeunes gens, mais parfois il devait bien admettre que leur enthousiasme lui pesait un peu.

Il était donc ravi d'avoir l'occasion de passer un peu de temps en compagnie de Marinette sans eux. Ce qu'il se garderait bien d'avouer à Marinette, ne sachant trop comment elle prendrait la chose.

Marinette se mit en route et il lui emboîta le pas.

Il était vraiment intrigué par cette histoire de lettres venues il ne savait pas de qui et il avait hâte d'en prendre connaissance.

Une fois passé la porte de la boutique Marinette ne perdit pas de temps, elle expliqua à ses parents qu'Adrien venait pour regarder avec elle quelque chose qu'ils avaient eu au collège. Elle se garda bien de préciser de quoi il s'agissait exactement, ne voulant pas courir le risque que son père décide de lui confisquer la sienne sous prétexte que cela pourrait être dangereux pour elle.

Elle ne voyait pas quelle raison un garçon inconnu leur aurait remis quelque chose de dangereux, il n'y avait aucune raison à cela après tout.

Elle aurait été plus méfiante s'il avait s'agit d'un colis, mais une simple lettre, toute mince et dans laquelle elle n'avait rien senti de suspect en la palpant, ne devait pas présenter le moindre risque. Ce n'était que dans les films ou les séries qu'on trouvait des lettres piégées, pas dans les rues de Paris. Un autre détail l'intriguait beaucoup, le fait que son nom et son prénom soit inscrit sur le devant de l'enveloppe, rédigés d'une écriture soignée et élégante. Là aussi elle trouvait cela surprenant mais en même temps rassurant, les gens qui voulaient nuire à autrui prenaient rarement le temps d'écrire le nom de leurs victimes sur les courriers qu'ils leur adressaient.

Elle patienta le temps qu'Adrien salue ses parents puis ils grimpèrent dans sa chambre et prirent place côte à côte sur sa banquette.

Après avoir échangé un regard ils prirent une profonde inspiration puis ouvrirent les deux lettres.

Ils en tirèrent chacun une feuille de beau papier blanc épais sur lequel était écrit une invitation à venir rencontrer le garçon derrière la vitre afin de faire sa connaissance.

L'écriture était la même que sur l'enveloppe et l'invitation était plus surprenante encore que la façon dont elle leur avait été remise.

Il n'y avait aucun nom, seulement une adresse et un horaire : 17h20, sans aucune date.

Adrien replia la feuille qu'il tenait et la glissa dans l'enveloppe.

Il était partagé entre la déception, il s'était attendu à quelque chose de bien plus remarquable qu'une simple invitation, et la contrariété, Marinette elle semblait ravie.

\- Tu as l'intention d'y aller ? Lui demanda t'il pour la forme, il se doutait déjà de la réponse qu'elle allait lui donner.

Marinette se tourna vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres et il s'efforça de rester impassible afin de ne pas altérer la joie qu'elle éprouvait. Joie qu'il était bien loin de ressentir.

Ce n'était pas qu'il ait quoi que ce soit à reprocher au garçon derrière la fenêtre, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il ressentait une pointe de jalousie pour le moins intense à voir sourire Marinette de la sorte à l'idée qu'elle allait pouvoir enfin rencontrer celui à qui elle faisait parfois signe.

\- Bien sur que oui ! Répondit gaiement Marinette. J'ai envie de lui parler depuis que je l'ai aperçu la première fois.

Adrien réprima avec peine une forte envie de serrer les dents, c'était dur à entendre tout de même...

Quelque chose dans son expression devait le trahir car il vit la jeune fille froncer légèrement les sourcils.

\- Pas toi ? Demanda t'elle d'un ton soucieux.

Il s'efforça de sourire à nouveau même s'il n'en avait aucune envie. La réponse qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir donner était clairement non, mais s'il ne voulait pas qu'un certain malaise s'installe c'était la seule qu'il ne pouvait pas donner.

Si Marinette avait l'intention de répondre par l'affirmative à cette étrange invitation, alors il lui fallait absolument s'y rendre lui aussi.

Après tout, connaître son ennemi était une chose indispensable lorsqu'on voulait triompher.

\- Bien sur que si ! Affirma t'il vivement.

Marinette continuait à le regarder d'un air préoccupé, il n'avait pas du être assez convaincant, mais il ne savait pas comment faire preuve d'un enthousiasme qu'il ne ressentait absolument pas.

Il voulait accompagner Marinette mais il ne voulait pas non plus faire preuve de la plus parfaite mauvaise foi, il se sentait bien assez minable de lui mentir comme il venait de le faire.

Il se doutait qu'elle serait très déçue et aurait du mal à lui pardonner, si elle le découvrait.

Lui même s'en voulait déjà en vérité, mais ce qui était dit ne pouvait pas être retiré, surtout en pareil cas.

\- Tu es certain ? Insista Marinette. Tu ne sais rien de lui, tu ne l'as jamais vu... je me demande pourquoi il t'a invité aussi... cela n'a pas de sens.

\- Raison de plus pour que je vienne. Affirma Adrien, sautant sur l'occasion qui lui était offerte de se justifier sans mentir. J'ai très envie de savoir qui il est et pourquoi il veut nous voir tous les deux. Pour toi j'ai déjà ma petite idée, mais je ne comprends pas plus que toi pourquoi il demande à me voir aussi.

Il se sentit un peu mieux après cette explication, elle n'effaçait pas son mensonge premier, mais elle le rattrapait un peu tout de même... bon, pas beaucoup sans doute, mais tant pis.

Marinette le regarda d'un air soupçonneux, comme si elle le soupçonnait de ne pas tout lui dire, ce qui était le cas.

Adrien opta pour un peu plus de franchise. Dans l'état actuel des choses c'était sa meilleure option, celle avec laquelle il se sentirait le plus à l'aise.

\- Marinette, je ne vais pas te cacher que je ne suis pas tranquille, ce garçon me semble un peu étrange. Je ne dis pas qu'il nous veut du mal, mais je trouve ces invitations vraiment curieuses.

Marinette hocha la tête, elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire, elle aussi ressentait une certaine part de doute, mais elle avait vraiment très envie de rencontrer le mystérieux adolescent.

\- Adrien, je ne veux pas te laisser y aller si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux vraiment, ce n'est ni juste ni correct, autant pour toi que pour lui. Dit elle.

Adrien soutint son regard.

\- C'est vraiment ce que je veux. Je te donne ma parole que s'il est réglo je le serai aussi. Tu veux bien me faire confiance ? Juste pour cette fois ?

Le silence retomba, Marinette fixait les yeux verts de son ami et elle ne savait trop que faire ni que dire, elle continuait à avoir des doutes, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ouvertement qu'elle le soupçonnait d'être animé par des sentiments qui n'étaient pas du tout amicaux.

Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi ni comment lui était venu cette certitude, mais elle ne parvenait pas à l'écarter.

C'était assez perturbant, elle le connaissait depuis un moment, elle savait qu'il avait bon cœur, qu'il ne rejetait pas les gens sans raison.

Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il soit mieux disposé envers celui qu'ils allaient voir une fois qu'il aurait eu l'occasion de lui parler.

\- Je veux bien. Dit Marinette finalement. Si tu me donne ta parole que tu vas lui laisser une vraie chance, quelle que soit ta véritable motivation pour aller le rencontrer.

Adrien hocha la tête, c'était déjà un bon pas en avant, et après tout, elle avait raison de lui parler de la sorte.

\- Tu as ma parole. Dit il fermement.

Marinette le fixa encore quelques instants sans rien dire puis lui tendit la main.

\- On est d'accord alors, il ne nous reste plus qu'à choisir la date où nous irons. C'est gentil de sa part de nous laisser libres de venir le jour qui nous convient, tu ne trouves pas ?

Adrien aurait préféré ne pas se prononcer sur le sujet, rien que d'y penser le déprimait, mais Marinette attendait une réponse et il se devait de la lui fournir.

\- Vraiment adorable en effet... s'il a l'intention de nous piéger il a intérêt à avoir un plan sur le long terme, ce qui est peu probable...

Marinette sourit légèrement, Adrien n'avait pas tort. Elle ne croyait pas une seule seconde que le garçon avec qui elle avait échangé des regards et des signes puisse leur vouloir du mal.

\- En effet. Alors, quand y allons nous ?

Adrien prit le temps d'y réfléchir longuement. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Ce jour là ils avaient fini tôt, ce qui faisait que, même s'ils avaient passé un petit moment chez Marinette, il n'était encore que 16h30. Ils avaient donc plus d'une demie heure devant eux avant l'heure prévue pour le rendez-vous.

\- Pourquoi ne pas y aller tout de suite ? Dit il d'un ton léger en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Marinette le regarda d'un air ébahi puis éclata de rire.

Adrien ne tarda pas à l'imiter.

Rire leur fit du bien, cela effaçait toute la tension qu'ils avaient ressenti un instant plus tôt.

Pour un bref moment ils cessèrent de penser à tout ce qui n'était pas ce rire, même le rendez-vous où ils devaient se rendre, même le Papillon, même leurs kwamis qui se cachaient non loin et se demandaient ce qu'il se passaient, qui tendaient l'oreille.

Plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

 _A suivre_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Le cadeau du Papillon**

 **Chapitre 8**

Il ne leur fallu pas très longtemps pour convaincre les parents de Marinette qu'ils allaient chez Adrien afin de découvrir un nouveau jeu qu'on venait de lui offrir.

Une fois au dehors Adrien téléphona à Nathalie pour la prévenir qu'il allait rester un petit moment chez Marinette et qu'il était parfaitement en sécurité.

Il espérait que cela serait vrai, qu'ils seraient en sécurité chez celui qui leur avait fait parvenir l'invitation. Mais il se rassurait en se disant qu'en cas de problème il aurait toujours Plagg et le miraculous pour l'aider. C'était très réconfortant de savoir qu'il n'était pas totalement démuni.

Ils n'étaient pas très fiers d'avoir menti aux parents de Marinette et à Nathalie, mais ils savaient qu'ils n'auraient pas eu l'autorisation de se rendre chez un inconnu.

Ce n'était certes pas un comportement très correct et ils le savaient fort bien, mais considérant qu'une bonne partie de leur existence les obligeait à mentir à leur entourage en permanence ou presque, le mensonge était devenu une habitude pour eux et ils oublièrent très vite leur sentiment de honte.

Rejoindre l'immeuble où ils avaient été invités ne leur prit pas longtemps, une fois devant la porte d'entrée ils marquèrent un temps d'arrêt et échangèrent un regard.

C'était leur dernière chance de changer d'avis et de faire demi tour.

Ils n'en avaient envie ni l'un ni l'autre.

Marinette brûlait vraiment de rencontrer le mystérieux garçon blond, Adrien également, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Finalement ce fut Adrien qui posa le doigt sur le bouton de la sonnette et appuya fermement dessus. Il était plus que prêt à aller découvrir cet adolescent qui attirait son amie.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent puis un homme vint leur ouvrir et les considéra d'un air qui se voulait impassible mais qui peinait à l'être.

Adrien eut immédiatement le sentiment que celui qui leur faisait face n'était pas des plus ravis de leur présence.

\- Nous sommes venus répondre à l'invitation, il est pile l'heure indiquée et il n'y avait pas de jour noté. Lança t'il d'un ton assuré. Mais si nous dérangeons, nous pouvons toujours passer une autre fois.

Il disait ces mots mais en lui même il songeait plus « ou jamais. ».

\- Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, se reprit Paul avec effort, entrez, Alexis sera ravi de vous voir aujourd'hui. Il a très hâte de faire votre connaissance.

Il s'effaça pour les laisser entrer et les guida tout d'abord dans ce qui lui servait de bureau.

Il tenait à prendre certaines précautions avant de les mener jusqu'au salon où se trouvaient Alexis et Liviu.

Il referma la porte derrière eux et leur désigna les fauteuils confortables disposés dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Prenez place je vous prie. J'ai quelques mises en garde à vous faire avant que de vous laisser approcher Alexis.

Marinette s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils sans discuter, Adrien lui songea un instant à rester debout pour bien marquer sa position sur le sujet, mais voyant l'homme s'asseoir à son tour il se décida à en faire autant.

\- Il y a des trucs qu'on doit savoir sur lui ? Questionna t'il d'un ton qui poussa Marinette à lui lancer un regard de reproche.

Paul soupira, l'attitude du garçon blond était exactement celle qu'il redoutait de voir. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'être psy pour se rendre compte qu'il avait des vues sur la jeune fille et craignait qu'Alexis soit dans le même cas.

Il ne pouvait hélas pas le rassurer sur ce point, il était très possible qu'Alexis ne s'attache à elle une fois qu'ils auraient échangé quelques mots. Surtout si elle se montrait gentille et compréhensive. Alexis était avide d'affection et la moindre marque de sympathie à son encontre, sincère bien entendu, il détectait les personnes fausses et les fuyait comme la peste, le poussait à s'attacher très vite.

\- N'ayez aucun crainte, il n'est pas dangereux, c'est un garçon très sensible, trop pour endurer certaines choses, ce qui fait qu'il ne sort pratiquement jamais de cet immeuble et que nous ne sommes qu'un très petit nombre à pouvoir l'approcher. Il est d'une nature très angoissée, il redoute le regard des inconnus, d'être jugé et s'il a l'impression de l'être de façon négative il peut avoir des réactions surprenantes. Il peut prendre la fuite, se mettre en colère ou à pleurer. Il n'a jamais fait preuve d'agressivité envers autrui par contre. Expliqua t'il d'un ton patient.

Adrien fronça les sourcils.

Il n'avait jamais rencontré de personne comme celle qu'était en train de décrire l'homme, en dehors peut être de Nathanael, mais Nathanael ne vivait pas cloîtré lui.

\- L'un de nos camarades est un peu comme cela. Dit doucement Marinette en pensant elle aussi à Nathanael.

\- Je sais. Sourit Paul en se remémorant le dossier du garçon roux.

Le froncement de sourcils d'Adrien s'accentua.

\- Vous savez ? Comment pouvez vous savoir ? Questionna t'il avec une visible méfiance.

\- Adrien, nous sommes leurs invités. S'indigna Marinette. Nous n'avons pas à leur poser de questions.

\- Parce que tu trouves normal qu'ils se soient renseignés sur nous ? Protesta Adrien.

Marinette soupira.

\- Si Alexis est aussi fragile qu'il le dit, alors oui, il est normal qu'ils se soient renseignés, pour ne pas courir le risque qu'il soit blessé.

\- Sauf que ce n'est pas Nathanael qu'ils ont invité, c'est toi et moi !

Marinette fit la moue et le regarda sévèrement.

\- Serais-tu en train de dire qu'ils ont eu tort et que tu vas faire du mal à celui qui veut nous rencontrer ? Questionna t'elle d'un ton déçu.

Adrien se figea.

Marinette venait de poser la bonne question, qui était également celle à laquelle il n'avait aucune envie de répondre à vrai dire.

Allait il faire du mal à Alexis ?

En serait il capable ?

Le voulait il seulement ?

Il aurait bien voulu pouvoir dire que non, mais... quelque part il n'était certain de rien, de ses réactions encore moins que toute autre chose.

\- Je ne sais pas... avoua t'il avec regret.

Un silence pesant suivit son aveu. Marinette le regardait avec surprise, comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois et c'était douloureux pour Adrien. Il n'avait pas voulu cela... il ne voulait pas que Marinette découvre ainsi qu'il était jaloux, qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'elle puisse s'intéresser à un autre que lui.

Surtout, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ressentait une jalousie aussi féroce, elle n'était qu'une camarade de classe, une amie certes mais...

Peut être se mentait il à lui même après tout, peut être que Plagg n'avait pas eu tort de se moquer de lui un certain jour de pluie et qu'il aurait mieux fait de l'écouter au lieu de protester. Peut être qu'ils étaient vraiment faits pour s'entendre...

Il se sentit rougir un peu à cette idée, comme il avait rougi ce jour là.

Marinette elle était pour le moins consternée, elle découvrait un Adrien qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné, pour un peu elle pourrait presque croire qu'il était vraiment jaloux, un peu comme Chat Noir se montrait jaloux de ceux qui approchaient Ladybug.

Non... cela n'avait rien à voir, Chat Noir était ainsi, pas Adrien, Adrien lui était un gentil garçon, pas le genre à être jaloux pour rien. Surtout considérant qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se sentit rougir et vit que les joues de son ami s'étaient elles aussi colorées.

Elle avait un peu honte, ils devaient offrir un bien regrettable spectacle à l'homme qui ne voulait que les mettre en garde. Qui ne voulait que protéger celui sur qui il veillait.

Elle se tendit à la pensée qu'il devait regretter d'avoir accepté qu'ils viennent et qu'il risquait fort de les prier de repartir sans voir Alexis.

Maintenant qu'elle savait ce qu'il en était du mystérieux garçon aux longs cheveux blonds elle avait plus encore envie de le rencontrer et de devenir son amie.

Personne ne devrait vivre dans la solitude.

Elle se tourna vers Paul, désolée de ce qui était en train de se produire.

\- Je crois que je vais vous laisser discuter entre vous quelques minutes, le temps pour moi d'aller prévenir Alexis de votre présence. Ne vous en faites pas, je vais lui dire que pour une première rencontre vous ne ferez que passer. Dit Paul en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Une fois seuls les deux adolescents restèrent silencieux, ils ne savaient pas du tout quoi dire, encore moins mettre vraiment des mots sur les sentiments qui s'agitaient en eux.

Pour l'heure tout cela était encore bien trop confus.

Marinette avait la pénible sensation d'avoir par trop idéalisé le jeune mannequin et elle ne savait trop comment réagir maintenant qu'il se révélait être un garçon comme les autres, pas si parfait qu'elle l'avait imaginé... qu'il pouvait se montrer pénible, comme un certain autre blond de sa connaissance...

Il était toujours douloureux de se rendre compte qu'on s'est trompé, qu'on a fait fausse route et que la personne que l'on a en face de nous n'est pas exactement telle qu'on aurait voulu qu'elle soit.

Qu'elle avait elle aussi ses défauts, comme tout le monde.

Adrien lui était mal à l'aise, il avait bien compris qu'il venait de décevoir la jeune fille et cela l'ennuyait, il n'aimait pas déplaire aux gens, surtout pas à ceux dont il était proche, mais il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait se faire pardonner cette fois.

Présenter des excuses serait certes une option, mais est-ce que cela ne serait pas un peu trop facile ? Que ferait il si Marinette refusait de les accepter ? Il n'avait pas du tout envie de perdre son amitié, surtout de cette façon.

Finalement, il décida que présenter des excuses était une action valable et qu'il se devait de la tenter.

\- Je suis vraiment navré Marinette, je ne voulais pas tout gâcher, c'est juste que...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et se passa la main dans les cheveux, ne voyant pas du tout comment poursuivre sans s'enfoncer plus encore.

Parler aux filles n'était définitivement pas son truc.

Il baissa les yeux.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser de tout cela... je ne sais pas quoi penser de celui qu'on doit voir... et puis... qu'il vive enfermé ici, ça me rappelle de trop mauvais souvenirs, tu comprends ?

\- Je comprends oui, mais je comprends aussi que cela ne suffit pas pour que tu aies de la sympathie pour lui. Commenta Marinette d'un ton déçu. Puisque tu as vécu quelque chose de semblable...

\- Pas tout à fait comparable Marinette, corrigea Adrien, je ne suis pas comme lui. Pas du tout. Je ne suis pas comme Nathanael non plus... et si c'est ce genre de personnes qui t'attirent...

Il secoua la tête avec accablement.

\- Alors, je crois que je n'ai rien à faire ici. Il aurait mieux valu qu'il invite Nathanael. Lui aurait probablement mieux compris et accepté la situation que moi.

\- Mais c'est toi qu'Alexis a souhaité inviter. Fit valoir Marinette doucement. Tu ne crois pas que cela mérite qu'on fasse des efforts ?

\- Si bien sur... murmura Adrien d'un ton peu convaincu.

Faire des efforts pour contenter le garçon qui risquait de lui prendre Marinette sous ses yeux ? Il n'était pas un saint, loin de là... mais il ne pouvait pas le dire à celle qui occupait ses pensées pour l'heure. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

\- Adrien, tu dois prendre une décision au plus vite, il sera bientôt l'heure de rencontrer Alexis. Le pressa Marinette.

Adrien hocha la tête, elle avait raison et il ne voulait pas la laisser seule, il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas, il allait donc devoir rester et assister à ce qui allait suivre, en essayant de faire bonne figure pour ne pas blesser celui qui était probablement son rival.

Parfois il détestait vraiment sa vie...

De l'autre côté de la porte, dont il ne s'était pas éloigné, il n'avait aucune envie de prévenir Alexis et de lui donner de faux espoirs, pas si les deux invités qui discutaient dans son bureau décidaient finalement de partir, Paul retenait son souffle et tendait l'oreille pour essayer de percevoir des bribes de leur échange.

Ce n'était certes pas un comportement des plus convenables, mais pour Alexis il était prêt à tout.

 _A suivre_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Le cadeau du Papillon**

 **Chapitre 9**

Adrien contempla le visage tendu par l'inquiétude de Marinette. Il ne voulait pas la décevoir une fois de plus, pour elle il était prêt à faire des efforts et à se montrer courtois envers celui qui les avait invités.

\- Très bien, tu as ma parole que je saurai bien me conduire en présence de celui qui nous attend.

Marinette l'observa d'un air préoccupé puis se détendit.

\- On y va ? Demanda t'elle.

Elle était impatiente de faire enfin la connaissance du garçon qu'elle avait vu plusieurs fois à travers une fenêtre.

Adrien ressentit un léger pincement au cœur à cette vue, mais resta silencieux et approuva d'un signe de tête.

Ils étaient sur le point de quitter la pièce lorsque Paul frappa un coup bref à la porte pour s'annoncer et entra. Il était toujours un peu inquiet, mais il faisait confiance à la jeune fille pour veiller à ce que son ami reste correct.

Pour le reste, quand bien même cela risquait de décevoir quelque peu Alexis si la rencontre ne remplissait pas toutes ses attentes, Paul se disait que ce serait une expérience qui ferait progresser son protégé.

\- Avez vous réussi à vous mettre d'accord ? Demanda t'il affectant de ne rien savoir de leur discussion.

\- Oui, nous sommes prêts à le rencontrer. Affirma Adrien, prenant sur lui.

\- Dans ce cas, merci de me suivre. Dit Paul en leur ouvrant le chemin.

Il les conduisit à une chambre comme Marinette et Adrien n'en avaient jamais vu avant ce jour et les y laissa.

\- Alexis ne va pas tarder à se montrer. Assura t'il.

Un peu perplexes d'être laissés dans une chambre vide les deux adolescents regardèrent autour d'eux.

Un tronc d'arbre massif servait de support à un lit clos qui ressemblait à un nid de tisserand. Le moindre détail en était fidèlement reproduit, on accédait à l'entrée par une plate-forme judicieusement placée que desservait un escalier en colimaçon.

\- Ça par exemple, qui dort dans un truc pareil ? S'étonna Adrien.

\- Quelqu'un comme moi. Répondit Alexis en s'extrayant du truc en question où il cherchait quelque chose.

Il n'était nullement vexé par le propos, Adrien n'était pas le premier à s'étonner, les personnes qui avaient du construire le lit avaient elles aussi été abasourdies par la demande avant de s'en amuser et de relever le défi. Elles avaient parfaitement rempli l'objectif et comblé ses attentes. Certes entrer et sortir de ce lit demandait quelques efforts, mais une fois à l'intérieur il y avait assez d'espace pour que deux personnes puissent y tenir et se retourner sans se heurter. Des petites ampoules led astucieusement dissimulées parmi les branchages qui formaient les parois amenaient de la lumière en quantité suffisante. Quelques recoins permettaient de ranger des affaires. Alexis aimait plus que tout dormir à l'intérieur, il s'y sentait en sécurité mais nullement oppressé.

Sans prêter la moindre attention au fait que ses habits étaient en désordre et ses cheveux décoiffés il descendit vers eux et leur tendit la main. Serrant d'abord celle d'Adrien, rapidement, avant de prendre celle de Marinette et de la retenir un peu plus longtemps. Il était heureux de les voir tous les deux, mais c'était avant tout Marinette dont il attendait la visite. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait fait l'effort de le saluer sans le connaître.

Adrien fronça légèrement les sourcils et Alexis tourna aussitôt la tête dans sa direction, ressentant sa tension.

Il étudia le garçon aux yeux verts quelques instants puis regarda à nouveau Marinette avant de relâcher sa main et de se reculer.

Il les considéra les yeux écarquillés un bon moment avant de secouer la tête et d'esquisser un sourire.

\- Bien sur, c'est vous... j'aurai du m'en douter. Ne vous en faites pas, je ne dirai rien à personne.

Adrien et Marinette le regardèrent sans comprendre.

\- Euh, bien sur que c'est nous, vous nous avez invités, vous ne vous souvenez pas ? Questionna Adrien mal à l'aise.

Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de l'adolescent qui leur faisait face qui le faisait presque flipper à présent, il avait le curieux, et très désagréable sentiment, que ce dernier lisait au fond de leur esprit.

Il avait vraiment envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il se contrôla à grand peine.

Marinette avait un sentiment similaire, même si elle n'éprouvait pas quand à elle le besoin de fuir pour le moment.

Elle était intriguée, qu'avait il cru comprendre et que voulait il dire ?

\- Alexis, nous ne comprenons pas, que veulent dire ces mots ? Questionna t'elle doucement.

Alexis se contenta de sourire sans répondre.

\- Ce n'est pas important, n'y pensez plus. Je suis désolé d'avoir parlé sans réfléchir, cela m'arrive de temps en temps, Paul me le reproche à chaque fois. Je suivais une idée avant de vous rejoindre et elle a continué à m'agiter l'esprit. Je vous demande pardon. Cela ne se reproduira pas.

Adrien et Marinette échangèrent un regard perplexe. Quelque chose leur soufflait que c'était à présent qu'il ne leur disait pas la vérité.

Ils préférèrent cependant ne pas poser de questions, ils n'avaient pas envie de mettre Alexis mal à l'aise.

\- Venez, allons au salon. Proposa Alexis pour les détourner de leurs pensées.

Il se sentait plus léger maintenant qu'il avait réalisé qui ils étaient. Il était impressionné d'être en présence des héros de Paris sans qu'ils se doutent qu'il les avait percé à jour.

C'était tout de même curieux, ils n'avaient pas essayé de se concerter sur l'éventualité qu'il ait pu comprendre qui ils étaient. Paul avait pourtant du les informer de ses capacités d'observation et de déduction, comment se faisait il qu'ils n'en soient pas plus inquiets et qu'ils ne semblent pas avoir compris qu'il les avait percés à jour ?

Ils ne semblaient même pas être des équipiers, agissaient comme s'ils n'étaient que des amis ou des camarades de classe.

Il se figea une seconde, frappé par une idée soudaine.

Et s'ils ignoraient chacun l'identité secrète de l'autre ? Cela expliquerait tout. Il pouffa avec amusement à cette pensée. Si tel était le cas, c'était vraiment trop drôle, il ne lui avait fallu que quelques minutes d'observation de leurs personnes pour découvrir la vérité et eux qui se voyaient tous les jours n'en auraient pas la moindre idée ? C'était amusant, mais un peu triste tout de même, les neurotypiques étaient tellement limités...

Une fois de plus Alexis ressentit un peu de pitié pour ces gens qui vivaient dans un monde restreint.

Puis il se souvint de ce que ces deux adolescents de son âge étaient capables de faire et retrouva le sourire. Ils n'avaient peut être pas le même esprit que lui, mais ils étaient sacrément doués dans leur domaine.

Il se prit à rêver de pouvoir leur parler lorsqu'ils étaient dans leur rôle de protecteurs de Paris. Peut être pourrait il les aider... ce serait tellement fantastique de pouvoir leur venir en aide, lui qui ne pouvait pratiquement pas sortir de chez lui.

Une fois au salon il les invita à prendre place sur le canapé, préférant être seul dans un fauteuil en face d'eux.

\- Ça doit être chouette d'être scolarisé... surtout dans un établissement qui reçoit souvent la visite de protecteurs de Paris. Dit il en souriant. Vous les avez déjà rencontrés ?

Les visages d'Adrien et de Marinette se rembrunirent, signe évident qu'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait d'accord avec cette affirmation.

\- Nous les avons rencontrés. Affirma Marinette. Mais ce n'est pas si sympa que cela. Déjà parce que chaque fois qu'ils viennent c'est parce que le Papillon est en train d'attaquer et qu'il a transformé une personne en méchant, et puis parce que c'est dangereux.

\- Tu exagères. Protesta Adrien. Ce n'est pas si dangereux, Ladybug remet toujours les choses à leur place, c'est comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

\- Rien passé pour les personnes normales, mais pour eux ? Contra Marinette. Je doute que l'action de Ladybug efface leurs souvenirs, ils doivent les garder et cela ne doit pas être facile tous les jours... sans compter que la façon dont Chat Noir drague...

\- Il ne drague pas tant que cela... murmura Adrien.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir amené le sujet, si nous parlions d'autre chose ? Intervint Alexis avant que la discussion ne dégénère plus encore.

Il commençait à s'en ressentir, sa respiration se faisait plus laborieuse et il se réjouit de l'absence de Paul qui n'aurait pas manqué de mettre un terme à la rencontre.

Il était vraiment surpris que ces deux là ne s'entendent pas mieux. Il avait cru à les voir qu'ils étaient très proches, d'autant plus qu'ils combattaient côte à côte lorsqu'ils devenaient des super héros. C'était à ne plus rien y comprendre et cela l'attristait.

Il devait absolument faire quelque chose pour eux, mais quoi ?

Il ne cessa d'y penser tout le long de la rencontre, et même après que Paul soit finalement venu mettre un terme à cet épisode en demi teinte, il continuait d'y penser.

Il était heureux de les avoir rencontrés, mais il avait bien conscience qu'Adrien se méfiait de lui, qu'il était un peu jaloux et que cela irritait Marinette et la mettait mal à l'aise.

Alexis était désolé d'avoir été la cause de tensions entre eux, mais il n'avait pas su comment leur dire qu'ils n'avaient pas de raison d'être ainsi. Qu'il n'était ni un rival ni quelqu'un qui voulait s'interposer entre eux.

Une fois que Paul et leurs deux visiteurs furent sortis de l'appartement Alexis alla se poster près de la fenêtre d'où il aimait tant regarder la rue.

De sa position il vit les deux adolescents quitter l'immeuble et s'éloigner d'un pas rapide sans se retourner. Il en fut un peu déçu, il avait espéré que peut être, ne ce fut-ce que Marinette, se retourne pour lui faire un petit signe.

Il laissa retomber le rideau à l'entrée de Paul et se tourna pour faire face à son tuteur.

\- Cela s'est bien passé on dirait. Commenta Paul avec prudence.

Alexis hocha la tête, puis fondit en larmes et se précipita entre ses bras pour y trouver du réconfort.

\- Alexis ? S'inquiéta Paul qui ne comprenait pas les raisons de ces larmes.

Il avait eu l'impression que la rencontre avait été un succès, Alexis semblait heureux lorsque ses deux visiteurs étaient repartis. Se pourrait il qu'il ait fait fausse route encore une fois ?

\- Je les ai déçus. Sanglota Alexis. Ils ne se sont même pas retournés pour me faire un signe. Ils me trouvent sans doute trop bizarre, ils ne voudront jamais revenir !

Paul soupira, de soulagement et de résignation. Il aurait du se douter que son protégé allait trouver quelque chose pour se tourmenter même si tout s'était passé pour le mieux. L'esprit d'Alexis lui semblait de plus en plus inquiet et facilement sujet à la panique.

\- Je crois que si tel était le cas ils l'auraient dit franchement, ils ne sont pas du genre à mentir aux gens. Dit il fermement.

Alexis renifla et releva la tête, le fixant à travers ses larmes.

\- Tu crois ? Demanda t'il avec un peu d'espoir et beaucoup de doute.

\- J'en suis certain. Laisse leur un peu de temps pour digérer votre première rencontre, tout le monde ne réagit pas comme toi et tu le sais parfaitement. Toi et Liviu êtes à part, la plupart des gens n'ont ni votre rapidité de raisonnement ni votre sensibilité accrue.

\- Eux aussi ils sont à part. Protesta Alexis.

Paul le regarda avec surprise.

\- Tiens donc, et pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Répondit Alexis en rougissant. C'est juste une impression que j'ai.

Paul soupira et tira un mouchoir de sa poche pour lui essuyer le visage.

\- Ne te laisse pas trop emporter par ton imagination. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as eu la chance de rencontrer Liviu qui te ressemble, cela je veux bien l'admettre, que tous ceux que tu auras envie de fréquenter par la suite seront également ainsi.

Alexis hocha la tête, un demi sourire sur les lèvres, comme s'il savait quelque chose que Paul ignorait et entendait le garder pour lui.

Paul préféra ne pas lui poser de questions, mais il espérait qu'ils n'allaient pas au devant de nouveaux problèmes.

 _A suivre_


End file.
